Âme soeur
by rosie-Lagaffe
Summary: Et si Notre cher Bella ne c'était rapproché d'Edward que seulement dans le but d'être près de son véritable Âme sœur
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous si vous êtes là c'est que vous avez vu lu **Soit mon vampire** et avez trouver le lien pour celle si, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira

Bonne lecture

Ps: Dans la précipitation j'ai oublié de vous mettre l'Amv fait spécialement pour vous **www . wat. tv/ video/ ame-soeur -3mc67_ 2icbr_. html**

_**n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces que j'ai mis sinon vous ne pourrez pas lire le lien ou aller sur mon profile pour voir les différents lien**_

( la vidéo se trouve sur **wat tv** décidément rien ne va encore une mise à jour ) merci encore Menieemmett d'avoir remarquer

Se n'est pas un nouveau chapitre mais un meilleur lien pour que vous pussiez voir la vidéo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 fork<strong>

Une jeune femme au cheveux brun et au yeux noisette se trouvait allongé sur un lit baldaquin , un homme ayant des cicatrices sur le corps l'embrassait entre les omoplates, ils étaient nu et la jeune femme laissait échappé par moment des gémissements de ses lèvres se qui faisait grogné de plaisir son partenaire il la retournait alors sans ménagement sur le matelas et prit possession d'elle de plus en plus fort, il semblait posséder par une bête ces yeux devenait rouge et c'est coup de rein de plus en plus rapide il marquait se qui était sien et réclamait avec force le corps qui se trouvait sous lui.

« À qui appartient tu ?

-….Mmmh

-répond moi : gronda la bête plus que l'homme

- à toi major, entièrement à toi

-c'est mieux et que veux tu que je face pour te satisfaire. Dit-il en glissant une main entre leur corps pour pressé le bouton de nerf de sa campagne

-fait moi jouir major »

A peine la demande formulé que la femme jouissait bruyamment et se faisait soudainement mordre la carotide.

Un hurlement se fit entendre et soudain tous sembla floue, ouvrant les yeux petit à petit pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour, Bella était en sueur à même le sol semblant sortir d'un rêve enfin pour se qui était du début la fin ressemblait plus à un cauchemar.

« Encore se stupide rêve, pourquoi est ce qu'il finit toujours de cette façon, cela va faire trois ans tout de même. » Elle se levait alors et se postait devant son miroir. « Mon dieu Bella tu fais peur à voir et c'est avec cette tête que tu compte faire ta rentré ? » elle entendit son père qui l'appelait à l'étage en dessous, elle se dirigea alors vers la salle de bain pour quelque minute d'humanité.

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle avait quitté phœnix pour aménager chez son père à fork, Charlie lui manquait en effet même cette ville ou tout le monde se connaissait et semblait avoir pour hobbies le commérage. Son père était chef de police et était apprécier de tous, chef Swan quand l'appelait, Bella n'était pas beaucoup sortie des vacances ne voulant rencontrer personne, elle avait passé quelque temps à la réserve avec son ami d'enfance Jacob, du plus loin qu'elle se souvienne se dernier avait toujours été amoureux d'elle, mais elle aimait déjà quelqu'un d'autre depuis longtemps.

Se qui venait de lui arrivé se matin était son lot quotidien, le rêve plus qu'érotique avec cette homme très séduisant, c'est se qu'elle en déduisait grâce à son corps, aussi bizarre que cela soit, elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais elle avait accès à ses lèvres qui semblait lui procuré tant de plaisir mais aussi à ses crocs qui finissait à chaque fois par lui arraché le cou avant qu'elle ne se réveille en sursaut. Elle appelait toujours cette homme major sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle avait fini pas se dire qu'elle fantasmait peut être sur les soldats.

Comment dire quand en a huit ans en joue à la poupée, puis tous bascule et à dix ans c'est au soldat Barbie au placard Ken au pouvoir, Bella avait un dons depuis son enfance il lui arrivait de rêver d'une chose et de le voir se réalisé quelque temps après, sauf se rêve qui la poursuivait depuis six ans, bien sur au début elle n'avait pas de contact avec l'homme il restait allongé dans le lit et semblait dormir un simple drap cachant sa nudité, elle n'avait que dix ans puis progressivement l'homme devint son amant, elle avait mis cela sur le compte de la puberté car ces rêves avait pris une connotation sexuel que depuis trois ans.

Elle devait se l'avoué que si c'était un rêve prémonitoire, elle avait trouvé son âme sœur même si le final l'effrayait, elle se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par son inconnu comment trouvé l'explication de son prince charmant qui devenait pas si charmant, au fond d'elle Bella attendait réclamait voulait presque de façon sadique la morsure, elle avait souvent mis cela sur le compte de son imagination mais quand la plus part de vos rêves se réalise on à tendance par finir par pensé que tous est possible et si son destin est de finir sa vie avec un vampire et qui sait être immortelle comme celui-ci pourquoi pas.

Aujourd'hui était un jour important, elle allait avoir son premier jour de cour à fork, son père lui avait offerte pour l'occasion une voiture qui ne brillait pas par sa beauté ou les chevaux sous son capot, mais c'était son seul moyen de locomotion et il était hors de question qu'elle laisse son père l'emmené au lycée avec sa voiture de service, Bella souhaitait avant tout faire oublié le faite qu'elle était la fille du chef Swan.

La journée avait plutôt mal commencé avec sa chute se matin en tombant du lit mais elle se disait que cela n'était rien comparé à la fille qui lui avait carrément sauté dessus à son premier cour une certaine Jessica. Elle c'était même proposé de lui faire visité l'établissement et de lui présenté un peu tout le monde et quand Jessica disait présenté elle voulait dire vraiment tout le lycée, cette fille connaissait tout le monde et Bella n'en menait pas large et se voyait même déjà en train d'installé une tente dans une des salles de classe.

C''est sans doute pour cela qu'elle pris avec joie la pose de midi, mais même à se moment là Jessica n'avait pu s'arrêté cette fille ne semblait pas avoir de bouton stop, elle l'avait présenté à son groupe d'amis après l'avoir presque forcé à mangé à leur table, Mike qui devait être son petit amis ou du moins être sur sa liste de prétendant, Eric qui avait tous du Geek à l'humour lourd parfois mais il avait un certain charme, puis venait Tyler que Bella n'avait pas eu de difficulté à sondé n'en plus, le type de garçon sportif qui se croit irrésistible et qui d'après les retards de la gente féminine pouvait se le permettre et venait enfin la deuxième fille du groupe Angela qui semblait avoir la gâchette facile et qui mitraillait Bella depuis son arrivé, Bella avait essayé de lui faire promettre de ne pas continué mais en vain, c'était comme vouloir arrêté le moulin à parole qu'était Jessica, Bella avait ensuite fait la connaissance de toute la cantine grâce au ragot, parce qu'elle pensait que ça ne pouvait être que cela.

Bella pensait avoir vu le bout du tunnel quand un groupe sortant de la morosité des lieux attira son attention et relança le moulin à parole Jessica, il semblait tous allé par deux une fille Rosalie qui d'après Jess était en couple avec le grand brun bâti comme un titan Emmet, Jasper et Alice qui était un véritable point d'interrogation pour toute la table mes l'avis général était qu'il était sans doute ensemble Bella à qui Jasper avait tapé dans l'œil se dit qu'elle devait s'informer là-dessus puis quand elle posa ces yeux sur le dernier de la bande Edward, elle fut automatiquement attiré par celui-ci il était beau et avait beaucoup de charisme, Jessica ne semblait pas partagé son avis car elle le traita de don juan, Bella ne pu s'empêcher de se demandé si celle-ci en avait fait les frais, elle qui le fixait sans discrétion ne fut pas surprise de voir jasper poussé du coude son frère et tendre le montant vers elle.

Edward regarda dans sa direction et lui sourie puis fronça les sourcils sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle se demandait se qu'elle avait bien put faire de mal, il avait l'air soudainement contrarier en l'observant, elle ne voyait pas se qui clochait, elle portait un Jean noir taille base et un chemisier blanc cintré à la taille et des chaussures blanche compensé cadeau offert par sa mère pour son seizième anniversaire, elle se sentait assez belle aujourd'hui donc pourquoi lui lançait il un tel regard. Ce fut sans doute au moment ou elle allait à son prochain cour qu'elle eu un véritable choc son voisin de table était Edward Cullen mais celui-ci et d'après son expression n'était toujours pas près à engagé la conversion avec elle et semblait près à mordre si elle n'osait ne serait ce qu'essayer. La journée se finit sur cette agréable rencontre et quand Charlie demanda à Bella comment c'était passé sa première journée, il n'eut pour réponse que « j'ai fait quelque rencontre intéressante et d'autre tous simplement désagréable. »

* * *

><p><strong>Impatiente d'avoir votre avis :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à tous j'ai essayé de vous mettre le plus rapidement possible se nouveau chapitre je vais aussi vous remettre le lien pour le AMV, je n'avais pas encore trouvé l'astuce pour vous la faire partagé donné moi votre avis dessus et sur c'est deux premier chapitre.

**www . wat. tv/ video/ ame-soeur -3mc67_ 2icbr_. html** (la vidéo se trouve sur wat tv décidément rien ne va encore une mise à jour)

Merci encore Menieemmett d'avoir remarqué

Bonne lecture Rosie

**Chapitre 2 Lui**

« Bella… mon amour, dit l'homme

- Qui est tu ? Dit Bella

- Mais chéri c'est moi, m'as-tu oublié ?

- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes !

- Ne dit pas de bêtise, grogna l'homme

- Vous me faite peur… »

Avant même qu'elle n'est pu dire autre chose. Le vampire lui sautait à la gorge lui hurlant qu'elle ne devait pas l'oublié, qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Il semblait si meurtrit que l'expression horrible de son visage sembla presque moins effrayante

*Mélodie*

« Pour une fois qu'il sonne au bon moment ce réveil » Bella se redressait et secouait la tête, se demandant se qu'il se passait. Cela faisait deux semaines que ces rêves avaient changé, il était plein d'incertitude et de doute, c'était depuis sa rencontre avec Edward Cullen, que son amant agissait de façon de plus en plus violente avec elle. Avait-il sentit qu'elle s'éloignait de lui pour vivre enfin dans le monde réel et plus dans ce rêve au combien agréable. Beaucoup de chose lui faisait penser qu'Edward était cet homme, son âme sœur, celui qui la hantait de façon si insistante. Bella n'avait jamais sut si la partie ou son compagnon la mordait faisait partie d'un fantasme ou la prévenait d'un danger semblable. Elle crut à un moment qu'elle était comme toutes les adolescentes obséder par les vampires.

La peau de ce fameux spécimen était toujours froide. Tellement que comme à l'instant Bella avait l'impression de sentir encore son corps contre le sien. Le contraste était agréable malgré tout car le degré de chaleur qu'elle atteignait quand il la touchait avait besoin d'être apaiser par moment. Tous semblait si réel, les sensations, les odeurs, elle ne savait pas si cela était possible mais son amant sentait le soleil. Un peu comme celle qu'elle avait put apprécier au Texas il y a deux ans, lors de vacances avec sa mère. Et malgré ce petit détail, son amant avait toujours le teint blafard et le corps froid. Il avait aussi une multitude de cicatrices. Edward en avait-il ? Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de les comparer.

Mais après avoir rêvassé toute la journée pendant ces cours, pour les même raison qu'à son réveil, Bella défiait parfois qui que ce soit d'avoir des nuits aussi « spécial » que les siennes. Elle était impatiente malgré tout d'aller à la cantine. Les Cullen l'a fascinait carrément. C'est peut-être pour cela d'ailleurs qu'elle n'avait pas vu la balle que Jessica lui envoyait en sport. La seule chose dont elle se rappelait fut que deux bras l'avait soulevé et qu'elle c'était senti rassurer et en sécurité, comme si elle était à sa place.

Ces yeux papillonnaient toujours quand elle avait ouvert les yeux et sentit quand l'observait

« Qui est là ?

-Salut. Bella, c'est ça ? Dit la fille

- Oui, mais tu es Alice ?

-Contente que tu me connaisses, ça va ?

- Oui mais que fait…

-C'est jasper, mon petit ami qui t'a emmener à l'infirmerie, dit elle en pointant un coin de la pièce »

Bella le remercia et fut carrément obliger de céder à la demande express d'Alice d'être son amie. Jessica lui avait dit qu'elle était bizarre eh bien Bella c'était résigné à se dire que ça devait être vrai. Alice semblait être le genre de personne qui ne laissait personne la contre dire. Elle était drôle et chaleureuse. Son sourire l'était en tout cas mais Bella avait remarqué qu'elle avait les mains froides. Après que celle-ci lui ait pris les siennes pour seller leur amitié.

Puis l'idée qu'Alice soit un vampire ainsi que tout le reste des Cullen s'imposait de plus en plus dans son esprit. Elle devait être en train de perdre la tête, mais une fois chez elle, Bella accueillit son oreiller avec plaisir. Elle avait passé la journée à réfléchir et n'avait pas trouvé de réponse à la plus par de ses questions. La nuit portait conseil. Elle verrait le lendemain.

A son réveil, Bella n'avait qu'une phrase en tête qui se répétait encore et encore. C'était la première fois qu'elle ne faisait pas de rêve mais la voix de son compagnon résonnait dans sa tête « Ne te trompe pas, ne m'oublie pas car j'ai besoin de toi », Bella refusait de penser et se prépara pour aller au lycée. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise, Alice sa nouvelle meilleur amie était venu la cherché.

« Bonjour Bella

- Salut que…

-J'ai pensé que tu serais encore un peu sonné donc Jasper et moi somme venu te prendre !

-C'est gentil à vous deux mais…

- Très bien monte ! »

Décidément il était impossible de lui dire non. Les deux jeunes femmes parlèrent pendant tous le trajet de leur centre d'intérêt respectif. Bella aimait énormément la présence d'Alice par contre Jasper n'était pas bavard même presque froid. Il ne semblait réagir qu'à la voix de sa petite amie. Puis la journée se passa comme d'habitude avant qu'Alice ne vienne à sa table l'invité à mangé avec eux. Se qui attira l'attention sur elle, mais d'après Alice personne ne regardait, Bella pensa * _bien sur trois fois rien juste la totalité de la cantine à commencé par Jess, Mike et les autres.*_

Mais une fois installé à la table des Cullen, elle avait sentit un malaise et pensant en être la cause, elle s'était lever pour partir mais s'était sans compté sur Alice qui l'en empêcha.

C'est donc pour la première fois qu'elle put parler à Edward. Elle était tellement absorbé dans sa discutions qu'elle ne vit pas l'assiette pleine qui lui arrivait dessus, seul la sensation de froid et de deux bras qui décidément lui semblait bien familier l'avait attiré. Puis vint le fracas des couverts et du plateau sur le sol et les cris outrés de la propriétaire. Bella quand à elle se pelotonna encore plus le visage contre le torse de l'homme pour savouré encore quelque seconde les sensations qui l'envahissait. Quelques seconde seulement c'était passer mais quand elle voulu relever la tête, la peur la paralysa. Ce mentons, ces épaules et juste là sous son nez cette cicatrice. Sur le torse, elle la connaissait c'était celle de son inconnu ou du moins elle ressemblait à celle ci. Elle relevait soudainement la tête : _* Jasper se n'est pas possible, il est le major non se n'est pas… *_ Bella ne put finir de réfléchir et sans trop savoir pourquoi, quand ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jasper, elle lui murmura

« Major, dit elle de façon presque inaudible

- Comment sait tu que…, dit Jasper avant d'être couper

- Sa va Bella ? Demanda Alice paniquer »

Redescendant sur terre et comprenant qu'elle se trouvait presque assisse à califourchon sur le petit ami d'une amie, elle rougit et bégaya une excuse puis quitta la table. Jasper était son inconnu, mais il fallait qu'elle enquête. Elle connaissait le corps du major par cœur et même certaine chose de son passé. Jasper avait semblé surpris qu'elle l'appelle ainsi, était-elle la seule à connaître cette autre appellation ?

Elle savait ou plutôt sentait du major qu'il devait être son âme sœur sauf que si se n'était pas Edward cela ne pouvait pas être Jasper, alors qu'il avait déjà Alice. Bella se coucha ce soir là, l'esprit perdu et torturé et le plus effrayant c'est qu'en six ans se fut la seul nuit ou le major lui fit l'amour comme jamais et ne finit pas par la mordre mais juste par disparaître de plus en plus ne laissant derrière lui qu'un simple murmure « Ne te trompe pas, ne m'oublie pas, j'ai besoin de toi » pourquoi autant de tendresse soudainement.

**Poser des questions si vous êtes perdu, je réponds aussi à toute vos reviews :)**

**Ps: Romane n'étant pas inscrit je voulais juste te dire merci pour la review et que j'espère que se nouveau chapitre va te plaire à toi ainsi qu'au autre**


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou tout le monde,

Le voila votre 3eme chapitre. J'attends vos avis avec impatience.

**Chapitre 3 Danger**

« Bella… Bella ma chérie.

-Arrête de m'appeler major, je suis fatiguer

- Qui est major ?

Bella ouvrit soudain les yeux

-Papa… je…

-Oui, papa pas de major, chef Swan si tu veux, c'est un grade trop élevé pour ton vieux père. »

Puis ne pouvant se contenir face à l'expression de visage de Bella il eut un fou rire.

Trois mois que celle si ne rêvais plus du major, mais d'un autre. C'était sans doute ce que voulait dire les derniers mots de celui ci. Elle l'oubliait peu à peu pour Edward dont elle c'était rapproché grâce à Alice.

Sa chère meilleure amie qu'elle suspectait de jouer les cupidons ou du moins les entremetteuses. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire mais c'est vrai que Bella s'inquiétait malgré tout. Plus de major et soudain Edward, Jasper et tous les Cullen qui apparaissait dans sa vie. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment mais elle n'aurait su dire d'où viendrait le danger.

C'était le week-end et elle devait aller faire du shopping au centre commercial le plus proche avec Jessica et Angela, mais tout le début de matinée elle l'avait passé dans un état second essayant de comprendre et d'analyser les différentes choses qui lui était arrivé ces trois derniers mois. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si Edward et elle sortait ensemble. Il ne c'était que tenu la main, eu des discutions pendant des heures mais à aucun moment il n'avait tenté quoi que se soit de déplacé comme l'embrasser ou ne serait ce que dit faire allusion.

Même lorsqu'elle faisait des efforts sur ces tenus vestimentaires, elle ne récoltait pas grand-chose. A force, elle allait finir par penser qu'Emmet était le bon, c'était le seul à la complimenter. Pas que cela ne l'avait pas traversé l'esprit à plusieurs reprise de demander à Jasper comment il la trouvait.

Bella avait le sentiment de ne pas être désirable aux yeux d'Edward et ça la frustrait. Elle combattait chaque jour son attirance pour le fiancé de sa meilleure amie et Edward sur qui elle comptait pour l'oublier ne faisait pas grand-chose. C'était son secret le plus honteux. Elle avait même fini par suspecter Esmée, leur mère de se douter de quelque chose. Elle était la seule de la famille qui malgré se que lui avait confié ces enfants à gardait une distance et être froide avec elle. Alice lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle était vraiment très chaleureuse, elle en doutait.

Bella attendait le bon moment pour mettre les choses aux claires avec elle, Esmée semblait lui en vouloir pour une raison et le seul moyen de le savoir aurait été de lui poser la question. Son portable sonna.

« Allo Bella, tu as prévu quelque chose pour aujourd'hui ?

- Oh c'est toi Edward, je serais occuper aujourd'hui, je passe la journée avec Jessica et Angela

- Dommage

- Ne sois pas déçu, on sortira tous les deux une autre fois.

-Tu ne peux tout simplement pas annuler ?

- Edward, j'ai une question à te poser?

- La quelle ?

- C'est délicat, tu es quelqu'un d'important pour moi et…

- C'est normal ne sortons nous pas ensemble ? Tu peux tout me dire.

- Eh bien, tu viens de répondre à ma question, dit Bella avant d'éclater de rire »

Il lui demanda de faire attention à elle et de bien s'amuser. Et une fois le morale remonté, elle se prépara et partie rejoindre les filles à leur point de rendez vous. L'après midi fut un véritable succès, Bella ne s'était pas amuser comme ça depuis longtemps. Vers dix neuf heures, Angela et Jessica proposèrent d'aller dîner. Elle leur demanda d'aller prendre une table, car elle avait oublié quelque chose dans sa voiture.

Une fois près de celle-ci Bella crut entendre des cris étouffer. Curieuse, elle se dirigea vers la ruelle sombre d'où il lui semblait l'entendre. Elle fut prise d'horreur en voyant un homme avec ce qui lui semblait être des dreadlocks sur la tête et une femme rousse. Les deux semblait regarder avec satisfaction un homme qui…

_* oh mon dieu, il boit le sang de cette femme* _pensa Bella

Elle n'en croyait pas ces yeux, les vampires n'existent pas. Ce n'était donc qu'une bande de givré qui se prenait pour des immortels.

Soudain les trois personnes relevèrent la tête. Ils savaient qu'elle était là, Bella se précipita dans le restaurant avec les filles et se dépêcha de dîner pour ensuite rentré chez elle. Mais une fois rentré, elle tourna en rond n'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit frapper à ses carreaux, avançant prudemment elle entendit la voix d'Edward. Elle lui ouvrit la fenêtre. Son regard était sombre, il allait lui annoncé quelque chose qui elle le savait n'allait pas la faire bondir de joie.

« Edward mais, comment as-tu fait pour …

- Bella tu es en danger. Ça va te paraître dingue mais ma famille et moi somme des…. Un temps de pause.

- Des quoi ? Edward tu me fais peur.

- Euh…Des…vampires.

- Oh mon dieu. Ça veux dire… oh mon dieu j'ai eu si peur. C'est deux hommes et cette femme, je le savais. Ils veulent me tué et toi et les tiens vous m'avez aussi mis sur le menu c'est ça …

- Bella calme toi….

- Tu es là pour vérifier qu'il ne soit rien n'arrivé de grave à votre repas.

- ÉCOUTE-MOI BON SANG

- ….

- C'est mieux. Je suis désolez de ne pas t'avoir dit la vérité mais je vais tous expliquer plus tard. D'accord ? Tu as besoin de repos, il est tard »

Edward entra par la suite dans la chambre. L'embrassa pour la rassuré, et la calmé. C'était leur premier baiser et Bella oublia un instant le danger qu'elle courait et le faite que son petit amie était un sang froid la gênait tous de même un peu. Curieuse de savoir tout de même comment il avait su pour les vampires qu'elle avait surpris plus tôt dans la soirée. Il lui expliqua qu'Alice avait un dont et qu'elle l'avait vu morte tué par un vampire.

Edward et les autres Cullen avaient un plan pour veiller sur elle. Il allait prendre des tours de garde. Mais une question tourmentait malgré tout Bella. Était elle en sécurité ainsi avec lui et sa famille ? Après tout eux aussi était des buveurs de sang.

Le lendemain matin à son réveil Edward était partie lui laissant un mot pour lui dire qu'il viendrait la chercher pour l'emmener chez lui, il lui expliquerait se qu'elle devait savoir sur eux en tant que vampire et les détails du plan pour veiller sur elle. Bella avait à peine mis le pied hors de sa chambre que Charlie la palpait de partout, il avait de grosse cerne sous les yeux et encore sa tenue de travail, il lui expliqua que hier au centre ville il avait retrouvé le corps d'une jeune fille de son âge mais qu'elle n'avait pas encore été identifié, et vu qu'elle ne répondait pas à son téléphone il avait crut que c'était elle.

Bella rassura son père puis se prépara à aller chez les Cullen le plan était simple chaque semaine chacun des Cullen monterais la garde en bas de chez elle. Puis Carlisle lui expliqua dans les grandes lignes ce qu'elle devait savoir sur eux.

Pendant la première semaine, c'est Edward qui resta près d'elle très près d'ailleurs. Il dormait avec elle, même si cela lui était impossible, Bella était contente qu'il soit si attentionné. La semaine suivante fut plus amusante. Emmet prenais son rôle de « Man nanny » comme il disait, très à cœur. Il la faisait rire et parlait de tout et de rien. Elle en oublia presque les trois vampires à sa poursuite.

Mais elle ne pouvait les oublier totalement car Charlie découvrait de plus en plus de corps. Et l'inquiétude gagnait la police et fork. Jessica c'était même proposer pour faire l'école buissonnière pendant un temps et de s'enfermer chez elle « les rues ne son plus sure ces derniers temps ».

La troisième semaine se fut au tour de Jasper, il resta muet comme une carpe et ne monta pas une seule fois dans sa chambre.

Déjà janvier et elle n'avait toujours pas appris à le connaître. Elle avait des questions à lui poser sur le faite qu'il est été si surpris quand elle l'avait appelé « Major ». C'était la seul fois ou Bella c'était sentit fière d'elle, il avait eu une expression autre que maussade pendant un instant à cause ou grâce à elle et non d'Alice.

La semaine qui suivie ce fut à Rosalie et Alice de prendre soin d'elle. Prendre soin était le bon terme, elles avaient fini par faire un défilé pour lui faire plaisir. On aurait dit de vrai adolescente, Bella souvent demandé vu les visions d'Alice si elle pouvait voir l'avenir de façon plus sur, elle lui avait posé la question et la réponse avait été « je t'ai abordé la première fois car je savais que nous deviendrons très proche, mon pouvoir fonctionne comme ça, il est aléatoire. Tous dépend de la détermination de la personne à vouloir effectuer l'action ». Bella fut déçu et rassurer à la fois. Elle se détestait d'avoir de telle sentiment pour Jasper, elle trahissait Edward mais aussi Alice et qui sait la situation pourrait lui attiré aussi la haine de Jasper.

Celle qui lui avait fait prendre conscience indirectement fut Esmée :

« Bella je n'aime pas le fait que tu sois dans notre famille car je sens que tu vas la détruire. Pense ce que tu veux. Instinct maternel ou autre, mais Edward est fragile. Son amour pour toi pourrait le briser, ne le blesse donc pas.

- Mais Esmée je...

- Cela est valable aussi pour Alice, je vois bien comment tu regardes jasper et je peux lire tes émotions sur ton visage...

- Je ne vois...

- Tais toi donc et laisse-moi finir ce sont mes enfants. Et jasper est un jeune homme tout juste végétarien, il a encore du mal à se contrôler donc...

- Je pense avoir compris

- Très bien »

Bella pleura ce soir là. Mais quand le tour de garde de jasper arriva, deux semaines plus tard. Elle prit son courage à deux main et l'invita à monter dans sa chambre, lui disant qu'elle avait à lui parlé. Mais il fut le premier à engager la conversation

« J'ai du mal à gérer tes émotions. Elle change tout le temps, tu brouille mes fréquences, je commence à comprendre la frustration d'Edward. Lui n'entend carrément pas tes pensées.

- Waouh Jasper, dit toi que toi au moins tu peux sentir quelques émotions venant de moi. Ce n'est pas le silence radio, mais c'est impressionnant dit moi ?

- Quoi donc ?

- De t'entendre parler, j'ai toujours pensé que tu étais muet, sourit Bella

- Et de quoi donc voulais-tu me parler ?

- Et re voilà le vampire froid. De se qui c'est passé à la cantine...

- Oui, comment as-tu su que je me faisais appeler major, même Alice ne le savais pas ?

- C'est toi qui me la dis, murmura Bella avec hésitation

- Comment j'aurai pu…

- Dans mes rêves »

Jasper la regarda comme si elle avait un troisième œil au milieu du front. Bella ne savait pas par quoi commencé mais jasper avait déjà fait le plus dur. Il ne restait plus qu'à lui expliqué pourquoi elle en savait autant sur lui. Rien de bon n'allait sortir de leur conversation. La sensation de danger imminent qu'elle ressentait le démontrait, son cœur battait à tout rompre comme s'il voulait s'enfuir, mais en même temps il voulait rester à sa place. Sa vie et les différents liens qu'elle avait acquis avec les Cullen, elle le savait allait sens doute dépendre de la suite.

**Les choses vont elle commencer à devenir sérieuse entre nos deux futurs tourtereaux ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enfin fini j'espère que se nouveau chapitre va autant vous plaire que les trois derniers**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 4 Amitié**

Bella n'arrivait pas à en croire ces yeux. Son jasper, enfin celui d'Alice sur qui elle fantasmait carrément même beaucoup trop. Surtout en sachant que son partenaire actuel était le frère de ce dernier. Elle ne c'était jamais vraiment sentit coupable d'éprouver de tels sentiments pour lui. Bien sur cela la blessait de devoir se dire qu'elle ne pourrait jamais l'avoir, mais à l'instant elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait des réponses et si pour cela elle devait révéler ces véritables sentiments au seul homme qu'elle désire. Soit, elle se secoua pour remettre ces idées en place et dit:

« La seule chose que je sais c'est que tu t'appel Major, enfin si c'est bien toi. J'ai encore quelque doute. Tu as été transformé en mille huit cent soixante trois par une certaine Maria. Elle t'a fait créer une armée de nouveau née, mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas une personne douce. En tout cas tu n'es pas celui que tu prétends être. L'homme que je connais est fougueux, arrogant, dangereux, solitaire et ne compte que sur c'est propre force.

- Pas besoin d'un rêve pour le voir Bella…

- Tu es née à Houston au Texas en mille huit cent quarante quatre. Tu es entré dans l'armée à dix sept ans en mille huit cent soixante un disant que tu en avais vingt …

- Tu as enquêté sur moi ou quoi ?

- Bien sur quand depuis six ans tu rêve d'un homme que tu ne connais pas, tu fini par cherché des indices…

- Impossible que tu es trouvé tous ça dans des livres ou même des archives ?

- Laisse-moi finir, c'est grâce à tous ça, que je pense que c'est toi ?

-Rien d'autre et si je te dis que tu te trompe

- Eh bien je te dirais d'autre chose comme que tes alliés de toujours se nomment Charlotte et Peter que tu as des cicatrices sur le corps…

-C'est bon Bella. Stop ! J'ai compris, tu reste encore un mystère mais j'ai compris tu feras un magnifique vampire avec un don si développer, avant même de t'être fait transformer.

- (Elle rougit et murmura) Pourquoi as-tu l'air heureux ?

-Tu préfère peux être que je grogne. »

Jasper souris de toutes ses dents puis pris un air menaçant. Bella du se faire violence, elle aurait du être terrifier Jasper était vraiment effrayant à l'instant, mais un frisson de plaisir la traversa. Dieu qu'elle aimait ce regard, elle pourrait se noyer dedans. Tous son corps devenaient luxure et si elle ne se calmait pas rapidement jasper allait finir par le savoir, mais il était déjà trop tard car, Jasper écarquilla les yeux et lui demanda si elle allait bien. « J'ai sentis ton pouls s'accélérer tous d'un coup et ton cœur aussi, je t'ai fait peur » Bella hocha la tête pour dire non. Il n'avait rien remarqué. Bella fut soulagé et en même temps déçu.

Ils ont continué à se taquiner et à rire sur des tas de chose. Bella se plaignait sans cesse de lui et Jasper lui promit d'essayé de s'améliorer. Il lui parla de Peter et Charlotte qu'il n'avait pas revue depuis qu'il avait rejoint les Cullen puis de certaine chose mais, Bella étant humaine, elle avait besoin de sommeil. Il ne pu satisfaire sa curiosité ni les siennes et retourna monter la garde à l'extérieur.

Jasper ne comprenait pas Bella. Elle avait raconté avec légèreté et des mots simple et innocent la partie la plus sombre de sa vie, et elle n'avait pas eu peur, ne l'avait pas jugé. Au contraire, il avait sentit l'affection qu'elle avait pour lui et une envie de le protéger. C'était ironique de savoir que Bella avait de la sympathie pour lui au point de penser qu'elle devrait le protégé.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, il c'était même querellé avec elle comme il la voyait si souvent le faire avec Emmet. Il ne c'était jamais relâché comme cela, même pas devant sa femme et encore moins un humain. Il avait ce constant besoin d'être sur ces gardes mais avec Bella il relâchait toute vigilance. C'était comme si chaque particule de son corps mort lui criait « N'est pas peur, elle ne te jugera pas soit toi-même ». Il en avait eu la preuve même après avoir essayé de l'intimidé, elle avait souris et il avait même crut surprendre une excitation soudaine chez elle mais c'était impossible Bella avait Edward et lui Alice. Pas qu'il envisageait de trompé sa femme mais, son odorat de vampire et son don ne le trompait jamais, et Bella avait semblé plus que réceptif à son grognement tandis que le sentiment qu'il attendait qu'elle ressente était la peur. Ce fut tout le contraire, envie, désir et soudain possessivité. Et quelque chose lui disait que Bella ne lui disait pas tous sur ces drôles de rêve et la nature de leur relation dans ceci. Était il de simple amis ou plus ? Les choses allaient devenir difficiles si c'était le cas ?

Ne voulant pas continué à essayé de comprendre ses différentes émotions jasper se contenta de veiller sur elle, mais parfois il se surprenait à regardé vers sa fenêtre avec l'envie irrésistible de se couché près d'elle. Encore un mystère sur Bella qu'il lui fallait comprendre. Pourquoi son côté vampire semblait autant la désirer.

La semaine sembla passer trop vite aux yeux de Jasper et Bella. Mais sans le remarquer, ils avaient continué à discuter tout les deux, à rire et faire des tas d'autre chose ensemble. Jasper affirmais à toute sa famille que c'était pour veiller sur elle en dehors des tours de gardes ce qui énervait Edward qui passait moins de temps avec sa compagne. Il avait même l'impression que celle-ci préférait la compagnie de son frère à la sienne.

Alice, Emmet et Rosalie était sous le choc. Jamais Jasper n'avait été aussi proche d'un être humain. Alice était fière de lui, il apprenait enfin à se contrôler. Carlisle appelait Bella son petit miracle, leur bonne étoile. Esmée quand à elle été deux fois plus désagréable, elle sentait que tous cela allait mal tourner, elle avait peur pour sa famille.

Jasper et Bella tout heureux de leur récente amitié ne remarquait rien et la relation de Bella et d'Edward semblait figée au même endroit. Mais celui-ci ne lui en voulait pas malgré toute les fois ou elle l'avait repoussé. Le cœur de Bella et son corps savait que se n'était pas bon, mais elle devait tenir le cou pour jasper et pour elle, et peut être qu'un jour il répondrait à ses sentiments. Égoïste, oui elle l'était mais qu'importe. Le temps n'était plus à cela et elle allait profiter de chaque seconde que Jasper lui accorderait. « L'amour est sacrifice » Bella se répétait cette phrase à longueur de journée, pensant ainsi que se qu'elle faisait était juste. Cela allégeait un peu ce poids sur sa conscience.

Bella n'avait jamais été le genre de fille qui souriait à longueur de journée comme Alice mais elle se transformait en femme pleine d'assurance et d'humour face à Jasper. Elle le faisait énormément rire et celui-ci ne le savait sans doute pas mais pour Bella c'était la plus belle des victoires .Elle était la seule à le connaître aussi bien à savoir comment déclenché des réactions chez lui. Bien sur elle devait encore apprendre à le connaître mais elle avait le temps, doucement et sûrement elle allait s'infiltré dans son cœur et le capturé au moindre battement souvent elle s'amusé à lui dire :

« Faite attention Mr Whitlock je pourrais vous refaire battre le cœur

- Eh bien Miss Swan faite donc je n'attends que cela »

Dieu qu'elle l'aimait, leur petit jeu du chat et de la souris n'échappait pas à leur entourage pour autant mais qu'il pense se qu'ils veulent personne ne pourra la faire descendre de son nuage, avait elle l'air amoureuse près de Jasper ? Tant pis Edward ne lui avait pas encore reproché donc elle pensait que son comportement devait être encore acceptable.

Au bout de cinq mois, James l'attaqua enfin sur le chemin du retour après le lycée. Emmet et Jasper le neutralisèrent, démembrèrent puis le brûlèrent. Bella qui n'avait même pas eu le temps de comprendre se qui se passait avait été emmené par Edward chez elle. Mais du côté du feu de joie de Jasper et Emmet aucun des deux n'avait sentit la présence de la femme qui les observait, en colère elle se jura de venger la mort de son compagnon. Elle préparait déjà sa vengeance, il était inconcevable que son amant soit mort à cause d'une simple humaine.

Bella parti ensuite pour Phoenix passé deux mois de vacances avec sa mère et Phil et dans un moment de confidence. Bella avait fini par dire à sa mère qu'elle avait trouvé l'homme de ses rêves.

« C'est une bonne chose, je commençais à ne plus avoir de place

- Maman si tu parle des toiles jette l'ai

-Est tu folle ? Se n'est pas parce qu'il n'a jamais de visage que se n'est pas un beau chef d'œuvre. L'homme que tu as dessiné a un corps, que Phil me pardonne tout bonnement sublime.

-Maman chasse gardé !

-Je sais chéri et je te le laisse, alors parle moi de lui

-Il s'appel jasper et… »

Elles parlèrent pendant des heures et Bella passa ces vacances au téléphone avec Jasper toute les journées et Edward le soir. Bella aurait sans doute du profiter un peu plus de sa mère et de Phil, car elle ne risquait pas de les revoir de si tôt.

**Hâte d'avoir vos review n'hésiter à être curieux à vous interroger, à proposer se que vous pensez que je vais faire pour le prochain :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Enfin le chapitre 5 qui à été éprouvant pour l'auteur donc moi, pour dire j'en ai versé une petite larme et me suis sentit coupable (très sensible je sais, je me soigne vous inquiéter pas :))

Mais j'espère que vous aller être satisfaite et ne pas trop me taper sur les doigts :)

From: pompei ()

Salut alors ce chapitre est plein d'émotion surtout venant de différent  
>perso il n'y a pas que jaspe et Bella dont les sentiments évolue sinon<br>j'angoisse déjà pour la suite...ces cool a bientôt

Ma réponse à ta review et bien j'aime beaucoup parler des personnages secondaire, ils ont autant d'importance dans mes fics que le personnage principal, c'est comme des fils conducteur si tu veux : D

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 Aide moi

Une année avait passé et Bella entamait sa deuxième année à Fork. Rien n'avait changé sauf peut être l'absence de rêve plus qu'explicite avec le Major

C'est petit rêve l'a frustrait à l'époque, mais il lui manquait un peu. Jasper ne lui appartenait toujours pas, enfin si en tant qu'amis mais si leur destin était vraiment lié et que se qu'elle vivait pour l'instant était un simple test, elle attendrait que leurs sentiments soit réciproque. Son amitié avec Jasper était déjà surprenante alors elle s'encourageait à resté dans cette optique et avec cette penser elle était certaine de ne blesser personne. Bella n'avait pas eu le courage de dire toute la vérité à jasper sur le contenu de ses rêves.

Jasper quand à lui trouvait tous cela très bizarre. Ses sentiments pour Bella restaient amicaux mais par moment, il était pris d'un besoin fou de la posséder pas comme un trophée plutôt comme une compagne. Il enviait parfois Edward d'avoir une femme comme elle. Pas qu'Alice n'avait pas de qualité au contraire mais, il devait s'avoué que Bella était tout à fait son genre de femme. Hors mis leur différence de température et d'alimentation, ils avaient beaucoup de point commun. Il ne parlait pas non plus des fois ou il la voyait comme un repas potentiel mais dans ces moment là, l'envie de son sang était remplacé par un désir si puissant qu'il en aurait rougie de honte s'il avait était encore humain. Alice n'avait toujours rien remarqué Edward non plus. Cela voulait dire que ni Bella ni lui-même n'envisageait une relation. Il était le seul à fantasmer sur la compagne de son frère mais, l'idée qu'il ne soit pas le type d'homme de Bella le déplaisait étrangement presque à le rendre furieux.

Il fallait qu'il se reprenne avant de commettre l'irréparable et de se faire détester de tous et surtout de Bella. Il savait que celle-ci aimait Edward même si pendant les moments passés avec elle, Bella ne lui parlait que très peu de lui. Ils parlaient d'eux ou d'elle mais surtout de projet ensemble comme aller au cinéma, pourquoi ça parce que lors d'une discutions Jasper lui avait confié ne pas vraiment avoir vécu d'adolescence. Bella s'était alors porté volontaire pour lui faire découvrir se qu'il avait manqué.

« Tu n'est jamais allé au cinéma ?

- Non je n'en ai pas vraiment eu le temps Bella

- C'est incroyable…

- Pourquoi ?

- Que n'a tu pas fait d'autre ?

- Presque tout Bella.

- Bien, on va remédier à ça. Commençons par le début : cinéma, ballade main dans la main…

- La nuit de préférence…

- Chut c'est prévu et on fera les deux. Donc je disais, mangé une glace, aller au restaurant…

- Bella…

- Tu te forceras, c'est tout. Et oui du shopping et aussi…

- Stop Bella ! Faisons d'abords le début. On verra par la suite, je crains pour ma vie là.

- Mais quel peureux dit donc, se moqua Bella

- Peureux non pas du tout !

- Lâche alors ?

- Un peu plus, sourit Jasper »

Bella en rougit mais ne laissa rien paraître. Il fallait rester de marbre, ne pas montré ses sentiments sinon sans était fini d'elle.

Bella allait avoir dix sept ans dans quelque jour et sans le savoir Alice et Edward avait décidé de lui organiser une fête. Edward comptait même lui demander d'être sa fiancée. Jasper lui avait pourtant conseillé d'attendre que Bella pourrais se sentir obliger ou prise au piège mais Edward était certain que c'était ce que voulait cette dernière. Bella de sont côté sans se l'expliquer appréhendait. Elle savait qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, qu'on lui cachait beaucoup de chose en ce moment. Etait ce en rapport avec son anniversaire ou autre chose ? Et essayer de les faire parler était un véritable défi. C'était tous des tombes même Esmée, elle se sentait épier de toute part même Charlie avait un comportement étrange. Le matin de son anniversaire Bella se leva en sursaut. Elle n'avait pas fait de rêve.

C'est juste qu'à un moment le visage de James, Laurent et victoria c'était imposer à elle. Pourquoi penser à eux maintenant ? Il n'y avait plus de danger soudain tous lui sembla clair. James était mort Laurent avait rejoint les Denali mais ou était victoria ? Elle se souvenait encore de la chevelure flamboyante de la femme vampire, un frisson la traversa et la panique la gagna.

Elle avait été anxieuse toute la journée, même après le coup de téléphone d'Edward qui lui demandait d'être prête pour vingt heure. Elle n'avait pas pu se détendre et se débarrasser de la sensation de malaise qu'elle ressentait. Charlie essaya tant bien que mal de la presser sachant se qui se tramait, mais soudain on frappa à la porte après que Bella soit monté à l'étage. C'était une magnifique femme rousse Charlie se demandait d'où elle sortait quand il lui sembla que la femme entendre celle-ci se présenter comme étant une amie de Bella et il se hâta de la laisser entré, mais à peine la porte fermer le pire arriva.

Du côté des préparatifs, Alice et Edward étant occupé se fut à jasper d'aller chercher Bella. Il prit donc le chemin de la maison mais une fois à proximité sont odorat fut attiré par une odeur de sang. Il se précipita vers la fenêtre de Bella et la trouva à terre dans un coin de sa chambre, les bras enroulé autour de ses genoux se balançant d'avant en arrière le regard vide. Elle était couverte de sang mais il lui semblait qu'elle n'était pas blesser, les seuls vêtements qu'elle portait était ses dessous.

Jasper se rapprocha doucement d'elle ne voulant pas l'effrayer ayant remarqué la porte barricadé de sa chambre.

« Bella…tu m'entends c'est jasper

-Jas…per ?

Bella releva la tête et pointa du doigt la porte

- Pourquoi montre tu la porte ?

- Charlie, il… ma dit de resté là, c'était trop tard, il était…il y avait tellement de sang je… il…

- Calme toi, je vais voir comment il va »

Jasper se débarrassa de se qui encombrait la porte mais, il savait déjà que le cœur de Charlie avait cessé de battre depuis longtemps. Il s'approcha du corps lui referma les yeux et observa la pièce tous laissait croire qu'il c'était fait attaquer par un vampire, l'odeur lui était familière, il réfléchissait quand Bella se mit à hurler à l'étage.

Il se retrouva près d'elle à vitesse vampirique

« Calme toi ma belle, je suis là, dit il en la prenant dans ses bras

- Elle était là à la fenêtre, elle va me tuer…je dois partir… oui partir loin d'ici…

- BELLA …

- Fuir…

-ISABELLA SWAN, gronda le vampire

Bella releva la tête et sembla enfin le voir

- Jasper

- Oui ma chéri, c'est moi. Sa va aller, tout va bien, tu m'as fait peur tu sais mon don ne fonctionnait plus sur toi. Je n'arrivais pas à te calmé.

- Je…Charlie il est…

- Je suis désolez mon cœur. »

Bella éclata en sanglot se remettant la tête entre les genoux. Jasper pris quelque affaires à elle dans un grand sac et d'autre effet personnel, et l'emmena dans la douche il dut même l'aider pour sa toilette tellement elle semblait paralysé. C'était horrible de la voir ainsi si vide presque morte et il était maintenant certain que le « elle » désignait victoria.

Une fois propre il la reposa sur sont lit et l'observa. Il voulait être sur qu'elle allait bien avant de la ramener et lui expliqué se qu'il allait faire. Bella ne fit que hoché la tête sans prononcer de mot sans même le regardez. Jasper en fut bouleversé. Détestait-elle les vampires maintenant ? Non, il perdait pied. Il fallait qu'il se reprenne. Il avança sa main vers son visage mais elle s'obstina à la garder baissé.

Il se leva et lui dit qu'il allait mettre le feu à sa maison et qu'il allait faire passer l'incendie pour criminel et faire croire qu'elle ainsi que son père était décéder dedans au mot décès Bella avait tremblé. Mais n'avait pas pour autant lever la tête, jasper ne savais plus quoi faire et Alice qui n'appelait pas. N'avait elle rien vu de se qui c'était passer ce soir. Il ne comprenait plus rien, perdu dans ses pensées jasper n'avait pas remarqué que Bella avait bougé. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte de sa chambre et alla en bas des marches.

Jasper sortant de ses pensées paniqua mais se repris rapidement. Il suivie le son des battements du cœur de Bella. Elle était assise dans le sang de son père la tête de celui si reposant sur ses jambes lui chantant se qui lui semblait être une berceuse. Celle-ci était magnifique, elle lui disait « de s'endormir paisiblement, que le pire était passé qu'une nouvelle vie s'offrait à lui et qu'il devait l'attendre » Bella voulait telle mourir ? A cette idée jasper toussa pour l'arrêter dans le fil de ses pensées. Elle sembla enfin prendre conscience de sa présence et c'est lentement qu'elle posa le corps de son père et qu'elle avança vers lui.

Soudain un sourire éclaira son visage noyé de larme et une fois de plus couvert de sang. Elle dirigea alors ses mains tremblantes et ensanglanté vers le visage de Jasper. Bella dessina chaque contour de son visage marquant chaque trait effleuré de ligne rouge, puis elle posa ses lèvres sur celle de jasper celui ci ne recula pas. Elle lui attrapa alors la nuque pour rapprocher leur visage et approfondir le baiser et à sa grande surprise son étreinte lui fut rendue. Elle savourait l'instant et voulait sentir sa peau contre celle de son vampire car, à l'instant ces penser était très égoïste surtout envers Alice et Edward mais, elle continuait à se répéter inlassablement comme une litanie « jasper hale Whitlock m'appartient et je veux être sienne » il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour cela et il semblait le vouloir aussi.

Elle se laissa tomber vers le sol devant l'entré de sa chambre ne voulant pas attendre plus longtemps un quelconque confort. Jasper semblait posséder. Enfin il le pensa, il n'arrivait pas à résister à l'appel à l'aide de Bella. Elle avait besoin de lui, de son amour. Pourquoi ? Cela était encore un mystère mais une chose le troublait encore plus. Il le voulait et il voulait être là pour elle. C'est donc sur se dernier moment de lucidité qu'il la laissa s'installer au dessus de lui. Bella arracha sa chemise et ne réserva pas un meilleur sort à son propre haut. A la vue de son corps, de sa poitrine qui ne demandait qu'à être touché embrasser, jasper céda. Il fondit sur elle, telle une bête. Il la plaqua au sol, et laissa le vampire prendre le dessus. Il arracha le dernier rempart qui l'empêchait d'admirer se corps ainsi offert. Une fois l'objet de ses désirs sous ses yeux il glissa sa tête entre les jambes de sa belle. Se délectons alors de son parfum et ne put résider à l'envie de la goûter. Bella poussa un gémissement. Jasper l'embrassa violement, puis sa bouche repris sa place entre ses cuisses, il n'avait pas essayé d'être doux, c'était comme si il savait que se dont elle avait besoin à l'instant était de passion et pas d'amour.

Les coûts de langue de jasper était tout simplement divin, se n'était pas des baiser humain. Bella en était certain. La langue de Jasper vibrait à une telle vitesse. Elle en était sur il n'essayait absolument pas de lui faire l'amour de façons humaine. Elle allait donc perdre sa virginité devant la porte de sa chambre nue couverte du sang de son père avec un véritable vampire. Ce n'était pas vraiment cela qu'elle avait imaginé mais il était trop tard. Jasper poussa un grognement et sans relever la tête il lui ordonna.

« - Cesse de pensé. Je n'entends pas tes penser mais je les ressens. Ce que tu semble ressentir à un telle moment n'est pas se que j'essai de faire.

- Je suis désolez… ah ah

- Désolez qui, femme

- je...mmhh…la suite se perdit d'en d'autre gémissement

-Je n'ai rien entendu ?

- J'ai dit désolez Major ! hurla Bella en resserrant ses jambes autour de la tête de jasper dans un dernier cri d'extase. »

Satisfait il remonta vers Bella pour l'embrasser près à assouvir tous se qui lui passait par la tête. Quand son portable sonna, semblant revenir à lui jasper s'éloigna de Bella rapidement. Il semblait soudainement choqué et dégoûter, il sortie de la maison par la fenêtre. Bella s'enferma dans la salle de bain rouge de honte et pleine de culpabilité. Soudain elle ouvrit rageusement le robinet de sa baignoire, s'enfonça dans l'eau pris un rasoir et commis l'irréparable avec une dernière phrase à la bouche « Pardonne moi ! Je n'ai pas sut contrôler mon amour pou toi, même le jour de la mort de mon père »

Jasper qui était déjà très loin dans la forêt avait fini de discuter avec sa famille depuis dix minute. Il tournait en ronds ne comprenant pas pourquoi il avait laissé ses instincts prendre autant le dessus. Alice n'avait rien vu. Cela le rassurait mais si son portable n'avait pas sonnée qu'aurait il fait de Bella ? Il frappa dans le premier arbre à sa gauche quand soudain la voie de Bella s'imposa à lui comme si elle se trouvait à ses côté et il su. Il l'avait tué. Il avait tué l'amour d'une femme et détruit son âme.

Il fallait qu'il y retourne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle n'avait pas perdu beaucoup de sang. Il mit des bandages pour stopper l'hémorragie et mis le feu à la maison, emportant dans ces bras telle une fragile poupée de porcelaine une Bella pâle comme la mort vers sa famille, oubliant l'incident qu'ils avaient commis, trop submergé par l'inquiétude.

Hâte d'avoir vos avis


	6. Chapter 6

**From: lisou **

tu m'étonnes qu'il soit éprouvant ce chapitre, la mort de Charlie,  
>"l'abandon" de Jasper, la tentative de suicide de Bella, c'est du beau tout<br>ça, dis-moi.

seule question: à quand la suite? ;o)

bonne continuation!

**Réponse**: à quand la suite bah pour maintenant merci pour cette review, ta résumé en quelques mots tout le chapitre

**From: celine **

J'adore cette fiction vivement la suite ^^

**Réponse**: Et moi j'espère que tu va continué à adorer : D

**From: LOL-vampire-fiction **

je veux la suite, j'adore cette histoire, et jasper, qui se laisse enfin  
>aller a son désir pour Bella ,<p>

bella jasper vont trop bien ensemble

**Réponse: **oui moi aussi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble

**From: risoki**

Je t'ai lu sur un autre site... Continue à poster ton histoire, car elle est  
>vraiment bonne ^^<p>

**Réponse: **Merci et oui je suis sur un autre site aussi : D

**Chapitre 6 **Besoin de toi

Jasper n'avait pas mis longtemps à arriver, la porte à peine franchie, il avait conduit Bella dans la chambre de son frère en demandons à Carlisle de le suivre. Il n'avait pas laissé le temps à qui que ce soit de parler, il fallait qu'il s'occupe de Bella avant tout et connaissant Carlisle il ne pourra jamais transformer Bella sans sa permission, mais jasper savait que si son père ne le faisait pas il le ferait. Il n'était pas aussi bête qu'Edward pour se cacher derrière des excuses d'immortalité. Il était prêt à tout pour protéger ceux qu'il aime et il considérait que Bella ne méritait pas de quitter ce monde maintenant et que ça lui plaise où non, il allait lui donner l'immortalité avec ses inconvénients certes mais, au moins elle serait encore vivante d'une certaine façon. Il ne voulait pas passer le reste de son existence avec sa mort sur la conscience.

Carlisle avait trouvé le pouls de Bella très faible mais, il avait de quoi la sauver sans avoir besoin de passer par la morsure et une fois remise sur pied si elle ne se portait toujours pas bien, il n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de lui proposer. Elle était devenue une des leur c'était presque sa fille et quelque chose lui disait que ce qu'elle avait vécu ce soir devait être horrible au point, qu'elle est voulue cesser de vivre. Arrêté ce beau cœur que lui et sa famille lui enviaient tant, que c'était-il passé. Mais la place n'était pas au sentiment il fallait agir vite et en moins de cinq minutes, il avait réussi à stabiliser son état, jasper ne l'avait pas quitté un seul instant près à se proposer pour la morsure s'il le fallait. Edward quant à lui était entré dans la pièce et le fixait tandis que jasper ne quittait pas la jeune femme inconsciente des yeux.  
>« Peux-tu me dire…<br>-pas maintenant Edward… pas maintenant attendant de voir comment ça se passe pour Bella »  
>Edward l'écouta et observa son père, donné les derniers soins à Bella. Ils sont ensuite redescendus tous les trois rejoindre les autres, Alice ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir une vision, pourquoi elle n'avait pas vu Bella. Pourtant celle-ci n'était pas avec son loup de meilleur ami, elle avait essayé de comprendre le pourquoi de la chose mais rien, aucune explication, elle espérait que ce que jasper allait leur dire pourrait la mettre sur une piste.<br>Rosalie et Emmet gardaient le silence mais, Emmet était impatient de mettre en pièces le coupable humain, vampire ou loup. Il ne pourrait pardonner à la personne qui avait mis sa future sœur dans cet état, Rosalie était partagée entre la colère de son mari et la culpabilité, au fond d'elle, elle enviait l'amitié de Bella et Alice. Elle c'était promise de franchir ce mur entre la jeune humaine et elle. De laisser faire les choses, mais comment elle accomplirait cela si celle qu'elle commençait à voir comme une amie, une sœur, une confidente mourait.

Esmée malgré la méfiance qu'elle avait pour Bella ne pouvait tolérer quand lui est fait du mal et quelque chose lui disait que ce que jasper allait leur dire n'allait pas les réjouir énormément. Vue l'état actuel de sa famille Carlisle et elle allait devoir les canaliser très vite avant qu'il ne commet de geste irréparable mais, jasper étant le plus instable aurait déjà fait un faux pas. Elle se disait donc que s'il n'avait pas cédé à ses instincts c'est que les choses n'étaient pas si graves.

« Bien la soirée n'a pas été facile pour moi et j'ai encore du mal à m'en remettre donc je vais faire vite.

- Nous t'écoutons fils annonça Carlisle après avoir regardé toute sa famille  
>- Dit moi vite qui se trouve derrière tout ça que j'en face du hachi cracha haineusement Emmet le regard mauvais<br>- Victoria fut le seul mot que prononça jasper »  
>Tout alla très vite Emmet avait carrément bondi vers la sortir en hurlant qu'il les avait prévenus, qu'il aurait dû s'occuper de la fille avant qu'elle n'essaie de se venger, Edward d'habitude si calme était sur les pas de son frère suivi de Rosalie. Carlisle leur ordonna de revenir écouté tout ce que jasper avaient à dire avant de partir, une fois tous revenu jasper continua.<p>

« Bella était couverte de sang, j'ai pensé que c'était le sien au départ mais, j'ai vite compris que c'était celui de Charlie. Tout est allée alors très vite pendant que je vérifiais qu'il n'y avait personne dans la maison, elle a hurlé et dit qu'elle avait vu Victoria à la fenêtre. J'avais senti une odeur familière et j'ai pu mettre un visage dessus, après l'avoir entendu prononcer son prénom. C'est pendant le coup de téléphone d'Alice que j'ai laissé Bella dans la salle de bain pour qu'elle se nettoie.  
>- Si je comprends bien tu la laissé seul dans son état. Dit Edward<br>- Oui mais…  
>- Tu as l'empathie pourquoi n'as-tu pu sentir QU'ELLE ALLAIT FAIRE UNE TELLE CHOSE ? hurla Edward<br>- Je…  
>- Edward ce n'est pas la faute de jasper dit Alice prenant la défense de son mari<br>- Toi ferme là Alice ok, comment expliques-tu que tu n'es rien vu de ton côté ?  
>Un silence s'installa pendant quelques secondes<br>- Je ne sais pas…  
>- Edwards je ne te permets pas de parler de cette façon à Alice et ne reproche rien à son don ni au mien, je te signale que toi tu n'entends même pas ces pensées, contrairement à nous qui ressentons tout de même des choses venir d'elle »<p>

Une fois la dispute passer et les explications de jasper sur ce qu'il avait fait de la maison de Bella. Esmée et Carlisle sont restés auprès d'elle tandis que les cinq autres sont allés chasser Victoria et le mot était faible, ils étaient prêts à la mettre en morceau, Emmet se déchaînait déjà sur quelque arbre. Un silence lourd c'était installé entre Alice, Edwards et Jasper mais, ils sont tous revenus bredouilles, elle avait déjà quitté la ville.

Edwards avait voulu par la suite rejoindre Bella dans sa chambre mais jasper, lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire, qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Elle eu plusieurs crises pendant la nuit et son don ne marchant plus à distance, Jasper dut donc s'allonger près d'elle et l'enroulé dans une couverture pour ne pas lui donner froid. Bella se nicha automatiquement dans son cou et sembla s'apaiser.

Pov Jasper

J'ai expliqué à toute ma famille ce que j'avais découvert chez Bella, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Alice n'avait eu aucune vision, je devrais en être heureux mais, si elle en avait eu une on aurait sans doute pu sauver Charlie. Bella et moi n'aurions pas cédé à l'attraction entre nous, un simple coup de fil avait suffit à m'arrêter et s'il n'avait pas eu lieu je serais sans doute déjà partie loin de cette ville, après avoir couché où peut être même abusé d'elle. Rongé de remords et de culpabilité, je l'aurai laissé mourir dans sa baignoire sans le savoir. Quelque chose me disait que je ne l'aurais pas abandonné ici, je l'aurai prise avec moi, après tout elle aurait été considéré comme la coupable aux yeux des miens sachant qu'il me semble qu'Esmée ne l'appréciait déjà pas.

Je n'aurai pas laissé Bella avec Edward surtout vu sa tentative de suicide, je ne pouvais plus faire semblant de ne pas savoir. Au début de mon immortalité, moi aussi j'avais éprouvé de tel sentiment pour Maria. Au point de donner mon âme au diable et Bella prendrait le même chemin en me choisissant, il me fallait donc prendre de la distance mais, son état ne me laissait pas cette chance. Elle avait constamment besoin que je la rassure et Carlisle disait que c'était normal qu'elle ne soit pas encore réveillée pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle récupère.

Quant à Edwards il ne me parlait plus depuis notre dispute il y a trois jours, je me demande si c'est parce qu'il a entendu mes pensées au moment où je m'étais résolu à transformer Bella. Alice avait eu une vision de moi le faisant tellement ma résolution avait été grande et d'après elle personne n'avait pu m'arrêter, j'avais transformé Bella mais, elle ne savait pas si Edward avait capté mes pensées à ce moment-là. Cela expliquerait peut-être son agressivité pendant cette soirée.

Victoria avait réussi à s'enfuir et j'avais dû calmer mes pulsions de meurtre ainsi que celle d'Emmet et Edward, car avec le traité avec les loups il nous était impossible de manifester notre force de cette manière et le meurtre de Charlie devait avoir tout bousculé. Carlisle parlait de déménagement, il voulait que l'on quitte Fork après l'enterrement de Charlie et Bella. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire avec Victoria en liberté, c'était le seul moyen de la protéger.

À chaque contact avec Bella, je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de la tête l'image de ses mains sur mon visage, de ses lèvres contre les miennes, le goût salé de ses larmes dieu que je n'aimais pas qu'elle pleure, je devrais cesser de penser à elle de cette façon avant qu'il ne soit trop tard mais, je ne savais pas à cet instant que j'étais déjà perdu et pris au piège de cette petite et si fragile humaine.

Pov normal

Cela faisait une semaine et Bella dormait toujours, les Cullen était en route pour Churchill où Edward espérait qu'au réveil de sa belle, qu'ils pourront rattraper le temps perdu, qu'il aurait la chance d'être plus présent pour elle. Jasper semblait être la seule personne qu'elle laissait approcher, il avait espéré que même inconsciente elle réclamerait sa présence, horrible surprise de découvrir qu'elle préférait la compagnie de jasper à la sienne. Leur amitié récente avait surpris plus d'un membre de la famille à commencer par Alice, qui semblait ne pas pouvoir voir grand-chose de l'avenir de Bella.

L'enterrement de Bella et Charlie avait eu lieu il y a deux jours, les Cullen étaient les plus gênés se sentant coupable et gêner des condoléances qu'il recevait vis-à-vis Edward qui pour tous était le petit ami de Bella. Ses amis Angela et Jessica n'avaient même pas pu prononcer un mot, qu'elles avaient fondu en larmes dans les bras l'une de l'autre, consolé tant bien que mal par Mike et Éric. Dans tout cela se trouvait Renée, elle semblait vidée de toute force les yeux rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle donnait l'impression d'être à deux doigts de sombrer à tout moment. Elle fixait les cercueils l'œil perdu, semblant attendre que Charlie et Bella se relève en hurlant que c'était une farce ou une autre stupidité du genre.

Elle prit la parole et tous l'observèrent « c'était un mari, une amie, une fille et un père extraordinaire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'enterre aujourd'hui, au côté de notre plus précieux cadeau, j'ai perdu une part de moi pour ne pas dire toute, avec les deux êtres qui repose ici et vous aussi. Elle regarda Edward et les Cullen  
>- Je n'ai pas fait mon deuil, je ne suis pas prête à les laisser me quitter c'est pour cela que je ne leur dirais pas bon voyage, ils n'ont pas leur passeport et je leur demanderais encore moins de me garder une place, je ne compte pas les rejoindre maintenant, parce qu'une personne a encore besoin de moi ici. Elle tendit la main à Phil»<p>

Quelque rire discret s'échappèrent, puis ils saluèrent une dernière fois leurs amis perdus pour ensuite quitté le cimetière, le silence s'installa. Il ne restait plus que Renée, Phil et les Cullen.

« Rentrons, tu es malade dit Phil à sa femme la prenant par le bras

- Tu sais, je n'arrive pas à y croire murmura Renée

- Pourquoi mon amour ?

- J'ai le sentiment que Bella n'est pas morte.

- Chéri… je comprends tes sentiments mais…

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre Phil, j'ai toujours senti quand Bella était malade ou blessé, son don c'est un héritage de famille, ces rêves prémonitoires et le lien qu'il y a entre elle et moi, j'avais le même avec ma mère…

- Renée … où veux-tu en venir ?

- Laisse-moi finir, quand ma mère est morte alors que je n'étais pas à ses côtés mais, ici à Fork avec Charlie et Bella âgée de moins d'un an, j'ai su avant que l'hôpital ne m'appelle que ma mère était morte, c'est comme si mon cœur avait arrêté de battre un instant puis c'était réanimé et ils n'ont trouvé que le corps de Charlie, le cercueil de ma fille est vide Phil ! »

Les Cullen quittèrent le cimetière l'esprit plein d'interrogation, c'est ce don qui empêchait sûrement Edward, Alice et jasper de sonder Bella. Ils se sont tous retenu de dire à Renée qu'elle avait vu Juste, que Bella était vivante mais, pour le bien de Bella et le sien il valait mieux ne rien dire, surtout avec Victoria en liberté.

Enfin le chapitre, j'ai pris du retard à cause des courses de noël, alors joyeux noël et bonne lecture.

J'espère vous mettre un nouveau chapitre avant 1 mois ou 3 semaines.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 avancer ensemble

Pov Bella

J'avais mal à la tête mais, la douleur a très vite disparu après le contact d'une main froide sur mon visage, cela faisait du bien, j'ouvrai les yeux et là je me retrouvais face au major, étais-je morte sans doute, moi qui pensais ne jamais le revoir. Je tendis à mon tour ma main lourde vers son visage et lui souris, soudain je me rappelais de tout de l'horreur qui m'était arrivée de mon père de mon étreinte avec Jasper, c'était impossible que je sois morte, pas comme ça. Pourquoi j'en étais arrivé à me donner la mort de cette façon, oui c'est vrai, il m'avait abandonné, il m'avait rejeté, lui a qui j'avais ouvert mon cœur, à qui j'avais cédé tout mon amour, oubliant la peur qui me rangeait à ce moment-là. Nos corps n'allait faire qu'un, j'allais enfin devenir sa femme et tous c'était soudain arrêter et la réalité avait refait surface, le sang de Charlie sur mon corps, le fait que Jasper était le compagnon de ma meilleure amie, je comprenais tout à fait qu'il m'est abandonné, j'étais un monstre égoïste. À cause de moi mon père était mort, mais alors pourquoi j'étais dans les bras du major.

« Major...

-Bonjour amour, ne t'inquiète pas il ne peut rien t'arriver ici.

- Mon père, il...

-Oui il nous a quittés

- C'est impossible il m'a parlé, c'est vrai qu'elle idiote ces derniers mots, en été pardonne moi de ne pas pouvoir te protéger, il m'a souri embrasser sur la tempe et m'a murmuré qu'il m'aimait avant de prendre son arme de service et de se relever maladroitement pour m'ordonner par la suite de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. »

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de pleurer, le major est resté près de moi me réconfortant comme il pouvait, par la suite plus rien, j'avais dû m'endormir. Ce qui m'a réveillé fut la voix d'Edward mais, les bras qui me tenaient n'étaient pas les siens mais, cela m'importait peu pourquoi j'avais la sensation qu'on roulait. Je me demande où nous allions, j'avais les paupières lourdes et je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir les yeux mais, après quelques battements de cils, mes yeux se sont habitué à lumière, j'ai pu découvrir que mon protecteur n'était rien d'autre que Jasper.

« Coucou...

-Enfin réveiller belle endormie me chuchota mon beau vampire. Je ne pense pas vu comment je me sens engourdie, mais endormie oui, je lui souris.

- tu dois te demander pourquoi mes bras et pas ceux d'Edward. J'avais envie de dire non pas spécialement, c'est là que je veux être mais, je n'ai rien dit et l'ai laissé continuer. »

Il m'a alors expliqué, qu'il avait du mal à contrôler son don sur moi d'où le besoin de proximité et que c'était le seul moyen de calmer mes douleurs et mes cauchemars. Je n'allais pas me plaindre de la situation cela me permettait d'être avec celui que j'aimais. Je comprenais mieux pourquoi j'avais pu rêver du major et pourquoi je me sentais apaiser, mon ange prenait soin de moi, il m'empêchait de sombrer dans le noir, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de penser à notre baiser, est-ce qu'il s'en rappelle ou avait-il déjà tout oublié mais, dans mes souvenirs il ne m'avait pas repoussé au contraire j'avais eu droit à une étreinte passionnée.

Pov normal

Le voyage pour Churchill se passa son problème, les Cullen surtout Edward lui en raconter ce qui c'était passé, leur poursuite de Victoria, la simulation de sa mort et celle de Charlie dans un incendie et l'enterrement, ainsi que la vidéo du discours de Renée lors de celui-ci.

Curieux Carlisle lui demanda pour le fameux don qu'elle possédait et le lien avec sa mère, Bella leur expliqua qu'elle avait toujours eu ce don, elle le tenait de sa mère qui le tenait de la sienne ainsi de suite. Elle faisait des rêves prémonitoires (elle avait regardé jasper à ce moment-là mais, il avait aussitôt fui ses yeux) et que jusqu'à aujourd'hui ils étaient tous réalisé à peu de chose près. Elle leur précisa qu'elle n'avait aucun contrôle dessus, Edward en avait alors conclu que c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne pouvait entendre ces penser, qu'Alice ne puisse avoir de vision claire sur Bella et que jasper soit obligé d'être en contact permanent avec elle, s'il voulait la calmer mais, cette dernière phrase avait été ponctuer d'un grognement.

Bella reprenait enfin goût à la vie, mais ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle était droguée d'émotion positive par Jasper, elle s'était éloignée d'Edward semblant avoir une addiction au don de jasper, c'est comme cela que Carlisle appelait la soudaine attraction entre son dernier fils et Bella, il lui avait même interdit de la toucher pendant un certain temps, pour qu'elle réapprenne à ressentir des émotions négatives mais, cela avait empiré les choses. Trois mois qu'il avait adopté Bella et que Carlisle ne reconnaissait plus sa famille, les saute d'humeur d'Esmée envers Bella, la soudaine amitié de Rosalie et Bella qui malgré tout était un point positif, la mauvaise humeur constante d'Edward et le silence d'Alice. Jasper semblait être le seul à ne pas être touché, il continuait à être présent pour Bella malgré le fait qu'elle soit humaine et qu'il était possible qu'il soit tenté de la mordre à n'importe quel moment. Il lui semblait que seul Emmet et lui avait gardé leur personnalité intacte.

Le mois qui suivit fut très pénible pour toute la famille, Alice les avait quitté laissant des lettres à tous sauf à Bella, Edward et Jasper à qui elle avait simplement dit « je pars parce que j'ai besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et cela mais impossible dans cette maison. » Jasper était redevenu assez primitif après son départ, il s'enfermait dans leur ancienne chambre, refusant de se nourrir ni de parler à quiconque.

Pov Bella

Cela faisait deux mois qu'Alice était partie et six que j'étais un membre de la famille, je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi Alice avait laissé Jasper derrière elle, ils pouvaient partir ensemble, moi je ne l'aurais pas fait... quoi que vouloir me tuer avait été une fuite donc je n'avais aucun droit de la juger, j'espère juste qu'elle n'a pas vu quelque chose sur moi et Jasper, qui l'aurait bouleversé au point qu'elle a été obligée de quitter sa propre famille, jusqu'à preuve du contraire j'étais l'intrus.

« Bella ?

- Oh Edward, salut !

- Je peux te parler. (Il avait le regard assez sérieux)

-Bien sûr entre et installe-toi! (Au moment où il ses rapprochés de moi et c'est assis sur le lit, j'ai compris que ce qu'il allait me demander changerait notre relation pour toujours.)

- Est-ce que tu vas me quitter ? (Sa question ne pouvait être plus directe)

-...

-Bella nous ne faisons plus rien ensemble, (je me suis demandé si nous avions déjà fait quoi que ce soit ensemble) tu te préoccupes plus de Jasper que de ton petit ami, tu as refusé ma demande, tu te dérobes à mon contact...

- Stop... (Je ne voulais pas en entendre plus)

- Ai-je dit quelque chose de faux ? (non tout est vrai, c'est bien là le problème)

-Je suis désolé (que dire de plus)»

Avec ces mots je venais de lui faire comprendre que mon cœur, n'était bel et bien plus à lui, j'ai été très surprise par sa réaction et méfiante aussi, il m'a sourit et ma tendu la main pour me conduire et j'ai compris ce qu'il faisait au moment on s'est retrouvé devant la chambre de Jasper.

« Tu n'as pas choisi le plus cool des deux frères, dommage pour toi, entre et essai de l'aider, il faut qu'il mange et je pense que tu seras la seule à le sortir de son cauchemar...

- Edward, je...

-Vous semblez lié par je ne sais qu'elle force et cela me dépasse mais, je te préviens je n'abandonne pas, à la moindre faille dans ton cœur je reviendrais à la charge, maintenant entre je reste derrière la porte au cas sa réaction n'est pas marrante pour toi.

-Merci. (Je n'ai pu dire d'autre avant d'entrer dans la pièce sombre) »

Une fois la porte fermée derrière moi l'envie de pleurer ma saisie, je voulais le prendre dans mes bras absorbés son malheur, mon Dieu que je l'aimais et me sentir si impuissante me rendait folle. Je me rapprochais du lit, prononça son prénom deux puis trois fois, sans aucune réaction, il était allongé sur le dos les yeux fermer et les bras le long du corps. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans cette position? à quoi pensait-il ? Trop de questions sans réponse. « Jasper, c'est moi Bella, tu m'entends. »Sans attendre je montais à califourchon sur ces hanches, espérons que cela le réveillerait mais rien, il ne bougea pas, je me penchais alors pour l'embrasser, sans trop réfléchir au risque, il m'embrassa en retour.

Je savourais ce moment mais, au moment même où je m'apprêtais à m'abandonner entièrement, il m'a renversé sur le lit. Ses yeux étaient rouges il avait certainement faim, j'ai donc poussé le colle de mon pull et les regarder droit dans les yeux, cela ne me gênait pas qu'il boive mon sang, je savais grâce au major que si le vampire avait un bon contrôle il pouvait empêcher le venin d'aller dans l'organiser de son repas. L'idée que Jasper ne me voyait que comme un repas ne me choquait pas, il était l'homme que j'aimais et j'étais prête à tout pour lui, il enfonça ces gros dans mon cou, j'avais mal et je sentais tout mon sang afflué en un seul point, il buvait sans penser à rien, je savais que je pouvais mourir, à l'heure actuelle mais, ma vie m'importait peu à l'instant.

Il arrêta soudain de boire et j'aurai pu le jurer le vampire face à moi n'avait plus rien de Jasper, c'était le major, son sourire carnassier et assoiffer, son regard ardent, me brûlait littéralement. Il a soudain commencé à descendre vers mon entre jambes, m'ordonnant de ne pas quitter son regard, comme hypnotisé j'obéissais, attendant avec impatience ce qu'il ferait. Cela ne tarda pas il embrassa mes lèvres et je ne pus m'empêcher de crier pour me rattraper en me mordant la lèvre, il ne fallait pas qu'Edward m'entende, Jasper (ou le major) prenait un malin plaisir à se jouer de moi et au moment où mon orgasme m'a terrassé il est venu près de mon visage et m'a embrassé, je ne me souviens plus de ce qui s'est passé ensuite mais, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux Jasper me caressais les cheveux, le regard ailleurs se souvenait-il de ce qui s'était passé entre nous.


	8. Chapter 8

J'ai eu du mal à sortir ce chapitre mais, il est là quand même. Donc bonne lecture en espérons vous satisfaire comme avec les précédent, je commence à voir quel direction prendre avec cette fiction.

Commentaire

**Perpanser** merci pour ta review et non ça ne mais pas tant de temps que ça d'écrire une fiction, cela dépends de l'inspiration et pour ce chapitre 8, j'ai eu du mal.

Interloque: Merci pour ta review whaouh, je n'avais même pas remarqué les fautes que tu as citées pour mon profil.

Je n'attends pas que des commentaires positif, et qu'en sais tu que je ne fais déjà pas d'énorme efforts, pour publier des fics avec le moins de fautes possible, je comprends que c'est désagréable de voir des fautes dans une fic, mais j'ai des problèmes de temps (grammaire) depuis toujours mais je peux te dire que si tu m'avais lu à mes débuts sur d'autre projet tu m'aurais tué, je me serais tué moi même d'ailleurs.

Je comprends que tu n'es pas trouvé satisfaction en lisant ma fic mais évite les commentaires envers mes lecteurs, et continue si tu le désir à mettre tes commentaires je ne dit pas non, mais sache que je suis au courant de mes lacunes et que je m'applique à les réduire. Donc sur ceux si tu n'as carrément rien compris à ma fic y a un souci, cela voudrait dire que je ne sais même pas me faire comprendre et que mes lacunes ne se résume pas qu'à des fautes de temps.

Pour le Bescherelle offre le moi et qui sait cette pauvre France aura peut être droit de voir la naissance d'un futur écrivain de talent mais, je pense que la France doit déjà être très heureuse avec toi parmi ces membres.

Sur ceux je m'excuse pour se long commentaires pour mes lecteurs car cela à du retardé votre lecture, sauf si bien sur vous n'êtes pas pressé de découvrir mon horrible fic bourré de fautes à en faire mourir la France.

* * *

><p><strong>Regarde-moi<strong>

Pov bella

Je me demande parfois si jasper faisait la différence entre le major et lui, faisait-il semblant de perdre le contrôle pour ensuite faire comme si de rien était par la suite.

Je me demande si ce n'est pas une sorte de dédoublement de personnalité un peu comme s'il y avait d'un côté le vampire et de l'autre l'homme. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne semble pas ce souvenir de ce que sa bouche a fait à mon cou ou encore à mes secondes lèvres. Je l'aime c'est certain mais, si je venais à apprendre qu'il se jouait de moi, je le tue définitivement.

Maintenant que j'y pense cette nuit-là quand nous avions failli faire l'amour était ce lui ou le major, que j'avais nourri. Je veux savoir la vérité mais, comment aborder le sujet, il ne veut pas me parler à part pour me dire par moments merci ou qu'il n'a besoin de rien.

Depuis cet incident il y a trois mois il s'en est passé des choses, pour ma sécurité Carlisle a préféré qu'il se nourrisse avec des poches de sang, en attendant qu'il se remette sur pied et puisse aller chasser seul. Esmée m'avait presque étranglé il y a un mois, quand Edward nous avais quitté, non pas pour fuir d'après ce qu'il nous a dit mais, pour aller chercher Alice, afin qu'on soit à nouveau une famille.

Esmée lui avait quasiment hurlé que c'était impossible maintenant parce que j'avais tout gâché et que temps que je serais là, rien ne serait pareil que j'avais détruit sa famille. Je vis encore très mal les rejets d'Esmée mais, heureusement que j'ai Emmet, Carlisle et Rosalie près de moi. En ce mois d'avril à cinq mois de mes dix-huit ans, je ne me sentais plus si seule dans cette famille qui se connaissait pour la plupart depuis un siècle.

Rosalie était une vraie bouffé d'air pour moi, elle m'avait emmené pour un petit voyage à Sydney entre filles, mais je pense que c'était surtout pour m'éloigner un peu de la maison et d'Esmée. On est revenue au mois de juillet très liée, Emmet semblait être choquée et heureux à la fois il m'a même soufflé un « merci cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça » j'ai été très heureuse au moins j'en rendais deux heureux dans cette famille. J'ai découvert que mon cher vampire sortait se nourrir maintenant, une très bonne nouvelle, Esmée avait peut-être décidé de faire comme si j'étais une partie des meubles, ce qui ne me gênait aucunement au contraire, j'avais donc une chance de vivre plus longtemps. J'avais fini pendant cette courte période avec Rosalie par lui confié certaines choses au sujet de mes rêves sur major et des choses qui se passaient avec Jasper, elle m'a conseillé de lui mettre le grappin dessus et je lui ai dit que j'avais déjà essayé.

Flash back

J'étais dans la chambre de jasper comme à mon habitude et je fus prise d'une envie irrésistible de m'allonger sur le lit et de m'imprégner de son odeur. « Si tu savais à quel point je t'aime, espèce de vampire stupide, je t'attends depuis si longtemps ».Je savais que ce n'était pas un rêve, j'avais pris la fichue habitude pendant son absence de venir et de m'adonner à certain plaisir solitaire dans son lit, m'imaginant que chacune de mes caresses était les siennes. Ce jour-là je m'étais senti observé et ne sachant pas si c'était lui ou quelqu'un d'autre, j'avais continué. Je ne mettais pas senti gêner de jouir en pensant à lui et pensez qu'il m'observait peut-être avait réveillé quelque chose en moi, j'avais envie de lui et je voulais qu'il le ressente, j'avais laissé mon corps et mon cœur lui transmettre ce message.

Fin du flash back

Depuis cette fois-là j'avais arrêté de le faire, attendant simplement une réaction de ça par en vain.

Pov Jasper

J'étouffe même si je n'ai plus besoin d'air, j'aime Bella mais je me sens tirailler entre plusieurs choses, la plus importante c'est peut-être ma conscience, cette partie de moi qui ce dit que ce ne serait pas juste envers Alice. L'autre ne se trouve pas assez bien pour Bella, mon passé même si Bella semblait le connaitre ne la mettait pas à l'abri de mon véritable moi, elle pensait pourvoir me dompté mais le major n'était pas ce genre de vampire, « niaiseux » comme elle semble c'être convaincu, j'avais fini par me convaincre je pense que le major et moi étions des personnes à part entière, il représentait ce que je fuyais le plus et involontairement il était devenue un autre moi, que j'avais enfermé dans une cage. Mais, il semblait prendre le dessus à chaque fois que j'étais près d'elle. Comme si ce moi du passé se créait un chemin et que pour quelque temps j'oubliais qui j'étais.

Je deviens plus possessif plus agressif, le vampire en moi la réclame comme sienne et ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne devienne plus fort et que je disparaisse. J'ai dû faire preuve de beaucoup de calme ce jour-là quand elle c'était mise à me nourrir et à dormir à mes côtés, je dois avouer que si elle n'avait pas été là j'aurais laissé l'autre ressortir, même si par moments j'ai le sentiment que c'est lui qu'elle voulait, lui qui était un monstre sanguinaire assoiffé de sang.

Elle représentait la tentation et la luxure à elle seule, trop dangereuse pour moi, comme cette manie que j'avais découverte auquel elle s'adonnait pendant mon absence dans ma chambre, j'avais mis mon sens sur développé de l'odorat comme excuse, après tout c'était normal que la pièce ait son odeur elle vivait quasiment dans ma chambre, quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand je l'avais vu dans son plaisir le corps en feu, les lèvres entrouvertes se déclarent fiévreusement à moi, comme si j'étais dans la pièce. J'avais gardé mon calme de façon très violente mais, inconsciemment du haut de l'arbre où je l'observais j'avais commencé des mouvements de va-et-vient rapides sur mon membre, jouissant en même temps qu'elle.

Me sentant honteux d'une certaine manière, j'avais mis de la distance entre nous, il ne me semblait pas qu'elle met remarqué, après tout elle est humaine. J'ai été très touché par les techniques de ma famille pour me pousser à me rapprocher d'elle, il voulait soi-disant me faire prendre conscience de mes sentiments mais Edwards me l'avait déjà fait réaliser avant son départ et je lui avais promis d'essayer de la rendre heureuse.

« Prends soin d'elle.

- ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

- Pas ça Jasper, en tant que femme elle a besoin de toi !

- Mais...

- Ne discute pas, je vais ramener Alice, je pense que c'est parce qu'elle a dû vous voir qu'elle s'est effacé.

- je suis désolé.

- pas la peine de t'excuser tu as juste été son premier choix, mais je te préviens à mon retour, si elle n'est pas heureuse je la reprendrais. »

Pov normal

Jasper avait décidé de commencer à accorder un temps soient peu d'affections à Bella ne voulant pas la perdre. C'est lors d'une petite soirée improvisée avec le reste de sa famille qu'il fit pour une fois le premier pas vers elle, Bella ne s'y attendait pas mais elle en fut heureuse, la journée avait filé comme une flèche tellement ils étaient heureux et c'est sans doute pour ça qu'ils n'avaient pas remarqué que la journée était terminée et que dans la pénombre de leur chambre leur lèvre s'était rapprochée tout d'abord timidement puis passionnément, dans la frénésie du moment, ils ont commencé à se faire de douce caresse découvrant peu à peu et doucement le corps de l'un et de l'autre. C'était si différent des autres fois où chacun des deux s'était rapproché de l'autre par désespoir, cette fois il avait le temps.

**Fin du chapitre il vous à plus, pas de lemon peut être dans le prochain chapitre si vous êtes sache…**

**C'était une blague voilà la suite de la fiction.**

Pov Bella

Enfin le mois de septembre demain c'est mon anniversaire et je flirte toujours avec Jasper. Quatre mois et demi que nous sommes en couple et nous n'avons toujours pas franchi le pas, je suis tellement frustré, mes rêves avec le major et les différents moments d'intimité passés avec jasper me font comprendre que je n'aurais aucun regret à passer le cap avec lui.

_* Qui frappe à la porte dans cette maison*_

« Entrée

-je dérange.

-non Rosalie entre, tu as besoin de moi ?

-pas spécialement, je voulais juste discuter.

-si c'est pour me parlé du fait que jasper et moi faisant du sur place je le sais déjà.

-d'accord alors, je passais juste te dire bonjours. Me sourit Rosalie »

En a discuté encore pendant un moment avant de partir chacune à ces occupations, j'ai eu mon diplôme et je remplis des dossiers d'admission pour des universités, celle de Churchill n'était pas mal mais Carlisle pense à déménager pour l'Alaska, cela fait un an que l'on vit ici et ils pensent déjà à partir. Un coup de téléphone avait été passé par Rose pour prévenir Edward de nous rejoindre là-bas une fois qu'il aurait trouvé Alice, si celui-ci était bien partie à sa recherche, quelque chose me dit que c'était plus une fuite mais bon. J'étais tellement concentré sur ce que je faisais que j'ai sursauté assez violemment, quand jasper a posé ses mains sur mes hanches.

« Eh bien merci pour la réaction.

- Ce n'est pas ça, tu m'as juste surprise.

- Mouaih.

- Aller ne fait pas la tête.

- Fais-toi pardonner alors dit il en souriant »

Je me suis retourné pour lui faire face et l'embrassé correctement me délectant avec joie du goût de ces baisers de ceux de sa peau, sans mon rendre compte, je m'étais retrouvé sur ces jambes embrasant ou plutôt dévorant son cou tout en humant son odeur, un mélange de soleil et de sable chaud.

« Bella ne fait pas ça !

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais très bien.

- Mais où est le mal bon sang ! »

Je me relevais et faisais les cent pas dans la pièce ne comprenant rien à ce qui lui arrivait.

« Et si je ne me contrôlais pas murmura-t-il »

C'était donc ça, il avait peur de me blesser.

« Jasper nous sommes presque fiancés du moins j'attends encore la demande et la bague mais, là n'est pas le sujet. Mais je n'aurai pas la patience d'attendre le mariage.

- Je sais moi non plus mais…

- J'ai envie de toi tout le temps, quand je suis près de toi ma tête ne pense qu'à une chose.

_* C'est logique j'ai presque l'impression que j'ai le mot « sexe » écrit en gros sur le front mais je ne lui dirais rien * _

- C'est très flatteur…

- Et toi tu ne vois rien ai-je soupiré »

Je ne sais pas si j'avais dit quelque chose d'intéressant mais ça avait dû le convaincre de baisser sa garde, je m'étais soudain senti plaquer violemment au sol puis vain une pluie de baiser, coupé par des mots doux me sentant plus que réceptive à tant d'attention, je me jetais sur lui pour lui rendre le pareil.

Pov jasper

Qu'elle était belle ainsi, dans le plus simple appareil, les yeux fermer endormie sur le dos le corps encore chaud de nos ébats, je la contemplais et me rappelais des sentiments que j'avais sentis émaner d'elle, amour, excitation, douleur, plaisir et surtout celui qui semblait dominer les autres la confiance.

Bella m'avait presque ordonné de gouter son sang de la façon la plus sensuelle qui soit, j'avais alors récolté la liqueur qui coulait de son intimité. Regrettant automatiquement mon geste quand j'ai soudain senti la vague de confiance et d'excitation venir d'elle, j'oubliais aussitôt mes remords et continuais à me délecter de l'élixir qu'elle m'offrait.

Je l'avais par la suite lentement et tendrement prise faisant attention à chacune de ces demandes. La voir dormir si paisiblement et insouciante malgré les bleus qui couvrait certaines parties de son corps et d'autre endroits qui ne me rendaient que très peu fière, je suis donc allé voir Carlisle pour lui demander des antidouleurs, j'eus droit au regard ironique d'Emmet et Rosalie ainsi que ceux gêner de nos parents, ils savaient tout ce que nous avions fait et pourquoi je voulais des cachets, quel moment embarrassant, je me suis vite enfuit avant que Emmet ne commence à lancer ces commentaires.


	9. Chapter 9

Eh bonjour à tous, il m'est arrivé beaucoup de bonne chose en cette fin d'année 2012 et du coup pas eut le temps d'écrire, mais c'est bon j'ai repris du poil de la bête et je me représente à vous en début d'année 2013 pour continuer voir présenter de nouvelle fiction sur twilight avec je l'espère des couples qui vous satisferont. Donc voilà un nouveau chapitre d'Âme sœur en espérons que vous êtes toujours derrière moi.

Le Chapitre est cour c'est normal, c'est voulu :)

* * *

><p><strong>Pour le meilleur<strong>

Pov normal

Ce soudain changement de comportement de Jasper n'était pas pour déplaire à Bella même si beaucoup d'interrogation subsistait encore dans son esprit, elle les mit de côté profitons au maximum de ses instants de bonheur. Telle une femme qui savait être éprise d'une bête dangereuse et qu'à n'importe quel moment celui-ci pouvait se changer en monstre, mais pour l'instant ce dernier était calme et prêt à lui décrocher les étoiles voir même la lune, que pouvait telle désirer de plus. Deux semaines après leur confession Bella qui n'en attendait pas autant, eu l'honneur de voir son Texan d'amant un genou à terre lui faire la demande en mariage la plus étrange qui soit, Jasper n'avait quasiment pas ouvert la bouge, il avait semblé étrange toute la journée et quand enfin il l'avait attrapé puis demander de rester immobile pour ensuite lui dire après s'être mis à genoux de l'épouser, Bella s'était retenue de rire.

Jasper avait du mal à laisser sortir le major et sous certaines conditions Bella lui avaient demandé de le faire progressivement sauf qu'à ce moment-là ça ressemblait vraiment à un combat intérieur comme si le major en lui refusait de s'abaisser face à une femme et que de l'autre il suppliait son vampire de le laisser faire.  
>Bella n'avait jamais vraiment pensé au mariage, donc c'est sans filait qu'elle se jetait dans cette aventure, mais fort heureusement Rosalie semblait bien mieux maîtriser le sujet qu'elle, d'après ce que sa future belle sœur lui avait dit, il c'était déjà marier trois fois avec Emmet.<p>

Esmée bien que toujours en colère a aidé à préparer le mariage semblant pour un instant faire comprendre à tous qu'elle faisait une trêve. Elle avait certes décidé de laisser cette pauvre enfant en paix, mais sa colère resterait tapie tant que ces deux enfants ne lui seraient pas rendus. Carlisle lui en était reconnaissant après tout n'est ce pas là, la femme qu'il avait choisie pour l'éternité. Au plus profond de lui-même il gardait espoir de voir à nouveau toute sa famille réunie dans le même logis. Et se ressent mariage le rassurait pour le futur, comme si cela était la promesse d'un futur plus radieux, prémisse d'un nouveau départ.

Le mariage eut lieu assez rapidement vu les deux fées qui l'avait organisé, Jasper semblait incertain, mais l'on pouvait voir dans les yeux de Bella toute la confiance et le bonheur que lui procurait son mariage. Ils ne sont pas partis en nuit de noce, c'était trop tôt pour Jasper qui se refusait pour l'instant de se retrouver livré à lui-même face à son Humaine d'épouse qui par bien des regards était capable de réveiller la bête en lui par bien des manières.  
>C'est dans cette euphorie qu'ils ont tous emménager en Alaska ayant tous étés reçus à l'université. Bella était la seule à en être heureuse cela étant une routine dont les Cullen semblaient habitués. Deux mois plus tard au mois de novembre, alors qu'il profitait de leur soirée en regardant Bella manger son repas du soir, la nouvelle bulle de la famille Cullen sembla à nouveau explosé, eux qui pensaient que tout était pour le meilleur, malgré l'absence de certains d'entre eux, ils virent Bella s'effondrer sur le sol rattrapé in-extrémiste par son mari. Elle était prise de violente convulsion qui dura pour les cinq vampires une décennie alors quand temps réel, seules vingt secondes c'était écouler. C'est sans doute le ralentissement soudain puis l'arrêt du cœur de leur fille, sœur, amie et épouse qui les sorties de leur torpeur.<p>

* * *

><p>Que se passe t-il avec Bella ?<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Un mariage «pour le meilleur » qui vire au cauchemar, je ne vous fais pas énormément attendre parce que je sais à quel point c'est frustrant, je vous invite à lire la suite d'âme sœur et j'espère que votre cœur ne m'en voudra pas trop, mais c'est deux là n'en pas fini de chercher l'équilibre à leur amour.

* * *

><p><strong>Et l'éternité<strong>

POV Bella

Deux mois seulement après avoir fêté mon dix-huitième anniversaire et être devenue madame Isabella Hale Whitlock, ma famille et moi avons emménagé en Alaska. Tout se passait pour le mieux entre ma récente nouvelle vie d'épouse, dont je ne maîtrise pas encore toutes les ficelles et celle d'une jeune femme universitaire. J'avais commencé à avoir une petite routine et c'est pendant celle qui me gênait le plus, qu'il a fallu que tout ce petit cocon de bonheur et de paix que j'avais du mal à maintenir en place n'explose.

J'ai tout d'abord cru que je m'étouffais encore de gêne face à l'observation quasi envieuse d'Emmet, dégouté de Rosalie, selon le regard que je croisais j'avais droit à quelque chose de différent. J'ai donc tendu la main pour me servir à boire mais, j'avais déjà un verre plein en face de moi, le propriétaire de cette magnifique main, n'était personne d'autre que mon cher et tendre. Je bois une grosse gorgée après l'avoir remercié et reçut un de ces fameux sourires de cow-boy quand soudain ma poitrine semble se compresser sous une pression invisible, je lâche mon verre pour empoigner mon haut dans l'espoir de calmer les battements de mon cœur, ainsi que le manque d'oxygène dont je semblais être victime.

J'ai soudain perdu toute connexion avec ce qu'il y avait autour de moi et me suis effondré. J'ai entendu Carlisle parlé de fausse route, Jasper m'appeler un nombre incalculable de fois, les demandes répéter d'Emmet sur le pourquoi du comment et même la voix d'une Esmée inquiète qui demandait à se quand me laisse respirer et me transporte dans notre chambre puis ce fut le silence, le noir complet.

« Bella ma chérie debout, aller lèves-toi ma grande  
>- Maman mais, que fait tu là dans ma chambre en plus, où est Jasper et les autres et quand…<br>- STOP, c'est comme ça que tu m'accueilles…  
>- Je suis désoler, bonjour maman tu m'as manqué !<br>- Toi aussi mon cœur.  
>- Quand es-tu arrivé, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire...<br>- On n'a pas beaucoup de temps ma chérie, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de choses à te dire mais, je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien.  
>- Maman, pourquoi ton expression est si grave ?<br>- Je voulais te dire que je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais. »

La voix de maman c'est petit à petit éloigné et malgré mes appels répéter, elle n'est pas revenue, j'avais chaud, beaucoup trop chaud, tout mon corps était douloureux comme si un tracteur m'était passé dessus, pas que je connaisse la sensation mais, je suis sûr que c'est-ce que je ressentirais si ça arrivait. Une main froide c'est poser sur mon front et j'ai soudainement ouvert les yeux, j'étais toujours dans notre chambre mais, cette fois c'est le visage inquiet de Carlisle que j'ai vu en premier, j'ai vu ces lèvres bouger son pouvoir en capter les mots. J'ai mal au crâne et j'ai très envie de vomir, j'allais ouvrir la bouge pour lui dire, quand la porte s'est ouverte sur tout le reste de la famille.

Jasper c'est précipiter vers moi en me disons que j'avais perdu connaissance pendant deux jours, ils n'avaient pas réussi à me réveiller, il avait ressenti mes douleurs pendant quasiment toute la durée de mon sommeil sans pouvoir m'apaiser, il m'avait senti plus calme ses deux dernières heures. Je n'écoutais pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, je cherchais ma mère des yeux, je fis un mouvement pour me redresser et poussais un petit cri de douleur, que m'était-il arrivé pour que mon corps souffre autant.

« Où est ma mère ? Je regardais Jasper en parlant, il sembla surpris puis il regarda Carlisle l'air paniqué.  
>- Bella tu as dû te faire très mal en tombons, as-tu mal à la tête ? me demande t-il<br>- J'ai mal partout mais, tu ne m'a pas répondu, où est ma mère ?  
>- Bébé ta mère n'est pas ici, tu te souviens, elle te pense morte et vis toujours à Phoenix avec son mari…<br>- C'est impossible, je lui ai parlé, elle était dans cette pièce.  
>- Ta mère n'a pas mis les pieds ici.<br>- Mais… je crois…euh… je pense… je me suis mise à pleurer  
>- Tu souffres, tu as mal, dit quelque chose amour ! Plus il s'inquiétait pour moi plus mes larmes coulaient, c'était impossible, pourquoi ça n'arrivait qu'à moi.<br>- Je…  
>- STOP hurla Rosalie et si tu la laissais finir ces phrases Jasper, elle a l'air de souffrir. »<p>

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai eu la force de sortir ma phrase mais, la tête de chacun m'a confirmé que j'étais soi devenue folle à leurs yeux, soit ma mère était bien morte et que c'est mon don ou plutôt ma connexion avec elle qui m'a averti de son décès. Je me souviens juste d'avoir commencé à pleurer comme une hystérique, je souriais pour qu'il me dise que j'avais tort mais, plus l'inquiétude se marquait sur leur trait de marbre, plus je pleurais, c'est le regard d'Esmée que je gardai en mémoiren avant de sombrer dans le néon une nouvelle fois, un regard inquiet mêlé à quelque chose que je ne déchiffrais pas très bien de la culpabilité, pourquoi Esmée ressentirait telle une chose pareil ?

Pov normal

Bella avait été tellement bouleversé qu'elle ne parla pas pendant les trois jours qui en suivie, elle semblait vivre dans un autre espace-temps, inquiétant chaque membre de sa famille. Son état ne s'améliorant pas Carlisle avait décidé de faire des recherches sur la situation actuelle de Renée mais à la surprise de tous Esmée les informa qu'elle n'avait plus de nouvelle d'elle depuis une semaine.  
>Esmée avait gardé le contact avec Renée après l'enterrement de Bella, elle savait mieux que personne ce que cela faisait de perdre un enfant et sans vraiment contrôler les choses elle avait fini par tisser une forte amitié avec elle. Bella l'avait certes déçu mais elle n'en avait jamais fait part à Renée, ne voulons pas mêler la querelle de leurs enfants à leur complicité.<p>

Après le second malaise de Bella, elle l'avait appelé mais personne ne décrochait, elle en était venue à pensée comme Bella qu'il était peut-être arrivé malheur à son amie. Carlisle fut d'abord choqué que sa femme lui est cacher une telle chose, puis après réflexion il prit en compte que vivre depuis si longtemps ensemble ne lui donnait pas le droit de contrôler tout de la vie de ces proches, encore moins leur fréquentation.

« Cela n'explique pas ton expression ? murmura soudain Bella devant l'encadrement de la porte.  
>- Ma chérie tu parles enfin prononça Esmée soulager<br>- Je veux une réponse Esmée, pourquoi ai-je vu de la culpabilité sur ton visage.  
>- C'est…<br>- C'EST QUOI, QU'EST-CE QUE TU SAIS ?  
>- Bella calme toi murmura Jasper à son oreille, tout en la prenant dans ces bras pour la calmer et surtout la soutenir.<br>- J'ai eu une dispute avec ta mère et je lui ai dit des choses que je ne pensais pas, je… à ce moment-là j'ai pensé que si elle était vraiment morte comme tu le disais, j'avais perdu ma meilleure amie, sans lui avoir présenté des excuses. »

Esmée fut prise d'une crise de larmes silencieuses, son chagrin n'en avait l'air que plus violent, des larmes de douleur qui ne couleront jamais et ses épaules secouer de spasme portant sa colère et sa culpabilité. Bella s'en voulut de faire s'ouvrir ainsi la seule mère qu'il lui restait, car oui elle en était sûre sa mère n'était plus de ce monde. Elle prit Esmée dans ces bras et elles partagèrent leur peine. Jasper et Carlisle crurent bon de les laisser seul, elles devaient parler, enfin si elles arrivaient à le faire.

Pov Jasper

Cela fait une semaine que tout ça c'est déroulé et je suis dépassé par tous ces évènements, tous ces secrets si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Esmée n'avait voulu blesser personne mais caché tout ça avait privé Bella de la présence de sa mère à notre mariage, Esmée s'était excusé et avait dit que c'était la raison de leur dispute. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi impuissant, je combats chaque jour mon propre démon qui depuis quelque temps semble devenir de plus en plus fort. Bella n'arrête pas de me dire que lui et moi somme une seule et même personne mais ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est que le major est une bête assoiffée de sang et que ce n'est pas parce que dans ces rêves il paraît innocent et doux qu'il l'est.

Je n'ai donc pas été préparé à ce que nous sommes en train de faire, une lettre de Renée est arrivée ou plutôt une partie de son testament qui a été rédigée il y a moins de huit mois, informons Bella qu'elle en faisait partie. Nous partons donc pour Phoenix chercher ce qu'elle lui a laissé et prendre quelque effet personnel que Bella a à cœur, la confirmation du décès de Renée et Phil dans un accident de voiture ne fut pas un traumatisme pour Bella mais, pour Esmée ma mère avait été si abattu que j'avais presque dû l'assommer à cou d'amour pour l'apaiser mais, seule Bella depuis quelques jours avait grâce à ces yeux. Donc ma femme qui c'est temps s'y semble avoir hérité de mon don fit en sorte de la calmer, tout ira bien maintenant, la vie continue comme la si explicitement dite Renée dans sa lettre, je suis heureux qu'elle m'accepte comme gendre, après tout je ne suis pas le gentil et parfait Edward et sa bénédiction avait beaucoup d'importance pour moi.

Pov normal

Le voyage pour Phoenix se passa sans embûche, Bella s'inquiétait pour Jasper à cause du soleil, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils déclenchent une chasse au monstre. Elle avait déjà assez perdu d'être chère comme ça. La petite maison qu'ils avaient louée trois jours plus tôt par téléphone était vraiment adorable. Bella voulait loger à l'hôtel mais c'était sans compter sur son époux qui ne voulait que le meilleur pour eux, même si leur présence ne prendrait sans doute qu'une semaine. Ils se sont reposé enfin surtout Bella Jasper en profita pour aller chasser, espérons trouver de quoi calmer sa soif, il ne trouva rien et dû aller dans la ville voisine pour se nourrir., A deux reprises il dût s'arrêter pour aider des jeunes filles se trouvent en mauvaise posture, il dut combattre sont monstre pour ne pas les réduire en charpie « pourtant c'était lui le monstre pensa t-il » mais en voyons ces hommes, ayant soi-disant une âme agir ainsi, il en venait parfois à ce demandé si il y avait vraiment une différence entre eux. Il rentra deux heures avant le jour et put admirer sa femme dormir, elle était effrayée mais ne voulait pas en parler, il ne pouvait qu'attendre qu'elle soit prête à briser la classe. Il devrait bientôt la lever car il avait rendez vous chez l'avocat de sa défunte belle-mère à dix heures et Bella était vraiment longue à émerger à son plus grand malheur.

« Bella… bébé…  
>- hum…<br>- c'est l'heure  
>- pas…envie.<br>- Tu es infernale, lèves-toi sinon…  
>- Tu vas quoi major, me mettre la fesser. »<p>

Le regard de Bella était coquin, comme il l'avait pensé sa femme c'était encore une fois réveiller d'humeur câline et il se sacrifia volontiers. Il se rapprocha de ces lèvres pour un baiser tendre puis il sentit les dents de sa femme le mordre, Bella adorait faire ça, laissant sa femme dirigée les choses, il entreprit juste de la placer au-dessus de lui, une fois bien positionné entre les oreillers il redressa le menton pour admirer la magnifique tigresse qu'il avait épousée. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de fatigue dans ces yeux.

« Tu es magnifique  
>- C'est maintenant que vous le remarquer cow-boy.<br>- À croire que oui ma petite dame. »

C'était là encore un autre jeu de sa jeune épouse, elle adorait ce genre de petit échange, pendant qu'il la scannait à nouveau du regard, elle entreprit d'enlever sa nuisette, semblant volontairement prendre son temps pour qu'il puisse admirer chaque morceau de peau qu'elle dénudait. Une fois le vêtement projeté à l'autre bout du lit, Bella se pencha à nouveau vers les lèvres de Jasper. Pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient elle commença à bouger ces hanches de façon circulaire sur le sexe de son compagnon, réveillons le désir déjà bien dur de celui-ci, souriant du bout des lèvres sans cesser le baiser elle passa une main entre eux pour libérer l'objet de ces désirs. Jasper eut le besoin inutile de cesser de respirer, il savait ce que sa femme allait faire et il devait faire preuve de beaucoup de contrôle pour retenir sa bête. Bella se redressa et retira le dernier rempart de tissus qu'elle possédait et avant de s'asseoir à nouveau pris le temps de caresser ses seins et de glisse sa main entre ses cuisses, lâchons des petits gémissements divins aux oreilles de son homme, une mélodie qu'il ne se lassait pas d'entendre, il voulait la prendre là maintenant, de façon brutale pour qu'elle n'oublie jamais à qui elle appartient mais, avant même qu'il est fini de penser au choix qu'il devrait prendre Bella avait déjà commencé à frotter leurs deux sexes l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur de son sexe le rendait fou, il la voulait à en avoir mal.

« Est-ce que tu me veux major, murmura Bella en balançons sa tête en arrière et frottons de plus en plus vite son sexe contre le sien  
>- Bella… arrête…<br>- Non, non… hum… ce n'est pas une réponse major.  
>- Je… tu vas me rendre…<br>- Te rendre fou…je ne pense pas major…hum… putain que c'est bon. »

Pov bella

J'ai été réveiller par la voix de Jasper, mais je n'avais pas envie de me lever, les évènements de la veille revenaient dans mon esprit, mon cauchemar aussi, j'avais envie d'un peu de tendresse et c'est tout naturellement que je me suis mise à agir ainsi, me voilà nue dans une position plus qu'embarrassante en train de frotter mon intimité à celle de Jasper, je sais à quel point il se retient dans ces moments-là, mais j'ai envie de tellement plus que je suis prête à tout pour le poussé dans ces retranchements, il aimait que l'en face ça vite pour qu'il n'est pas à céder à ces vilaines pulsions, mais je voulais qu'il me prenne brutalement à mon faire mal. Ces derniers jours j'aie eu l'impression d'être un corps mort, dépourvue de chaleur et là je me sentais si bien dans cette chaleur que son corps bien que froid me semblait tiède je prenais appui avec mes mains sur ces genoux, puis je balançais ma tête en arrière tout en appuyons mon sexe plus fortement contre le sien. Mon Dieu que j'avais envie de lui là maintenant, mais il fallait que je le provoque un peu plus et si cela marchait, je savais que j'allais avoir droit à une partie de jambes en l'air magistral, comment pensé autrement vu l'instrument que je compressais contre moi, j'avais l'impression que tout mon sang pulsais au niveau de mon sexe, « est ce que Jasper le sentait ? ».

Après l'avoir questionné, j'ai senti le désir monté en moi, il trichait, il essayait de me faire jouir grâce à son don, mais c'étais mal me connaitre, j'allais lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce au centuple, je laissais donc toutes mes pulsions sortir, je voulais qu'il comprenne qu'il me faudrait beaucoup plus qu'une simple dose de luxure pour venir à bout de mes désirs.

Pov Jasper

Elle était chaude comme la braise, cette femme allait me rendre fou, mon don marchait de moins en moins bien sûr elle, elle me demandait de plus en plus de chose que ça soit dans notre intimité ou dans notre quotidien, sauf que je ne me sentais pas de taille à affronter son jugement et encore moins les conséquences d'un laisser aller de ma part, il me fallait tenir mais, ma femme savait mieux jouer que moi et était prête à tout pour venir à bout de mes défenses.

« Bella ça suffit…  
>- Pourquoi…<br>- …. »

Elle vient de cesser ces mouvements, petit moment de répit pour moi, elle respire fort se mort les lèvres et semble sur le point de pleurer et moi comme d'habitude, je m'en veux. Je lui explique que je ne suis pas encore prêt, elle baisse la tête et courbe les épaules vers l'intérieur, je panique je ne veux pas qu'elle se renferme encore, c'est trop dur, alors je lui propose un deal.

Pov Bella

Il me demande encore une fois de lui laisser du temps mais, je n'ai plus cette patience, je fais mine d'accepter, je me redresse légèrement et m'empale sur toute sa longueur, je hurle mon plaisir, et pendant quelques secondes, je me demande si cette voix est bien la mienne, il prononce quelques jurons et serre la mâchoire, à ce moment-là je me contre fiche de ces états d'âme et je me redresse quasiment jusqu'à le sortir entièrement de moi et repousse à nouveau mon bassin vers le bas. Je commence alors à le chevauché rapidement, hurlant son nom à chaque fois, qu'il touchait mon point sensible.

Je sens soudain des mains froides se poser sur mes hanches et je me retrouve sur le dos, ce n'est plus Jasper face à moi, il l'a enfin laissé sortir, celui que j'aime, ma moitié, ma bête, mon vampire. Il ne bouche pas, il me fixe mais, j'attaque sa ne m'intéresse pas ce silence.

« Enfin réveillé major  
>- Femme stupide, quelle idée de provoquer un vampire.<br>- Un vampire non, mon vampire oui. Je mords ma lèvre de façon coquine, fait la moue et baisse les yeux vers nos deux sexes toujours lié  
>- Femme folle, ne viens pas te plaindre par la suite, ma colère n'est pas aussi tendre que celle de l'autre bouffeur de lapin.<br>- Oh si je me plaindrais, pour que tu puisses me punir encore et encore. »

Je le sens se retirer et je pousse un grognement de frustration, il rit de mon impatience et replonge en moi avec force, je grogne cette fois de satisfaction, mon Dieu j'ai presque joui, j'agrippe ses cheveux pour lui quémandé un baiser et le rapproché de moi, mais il ne bouche pas, il reste là les bras de chaque côté de mon corps son regard dans le mien, me défiant d'essayer de le soumettre à mes caprices à nouveau et encore une fois, je prends conscience de la solitude que doit vivre Jasper à caché cette partie de lui, j'ai face à moi le vampire le plus beau et le plus fier que je connaisse qui en aucun cas ne se soumettrait à une femme. Je lui souris repose mes bras joints au-dessus de ma tête avec un regard d'excuse.

« Pardon major, faite de moi ce que vous voulez dit je en baissant les yeux »

Sans arrêté de poussée en moi ou de changer son rythme, il me retourne habilement, redresse mes hanches vers le haut, empoigne mes cheveux pour me ramener vers lui et embrasse mes lèvres à mon faire mal. Il m'ordonne ensuite avec autorité de mettre mes deux mains sur la tête du lit et il pousse de plus en plus fort en moi, je hurle de plaisir et de douleur mêlé mais, seul le plaisir reste et domine, je me sens enfin entière. Je sens ma jouissance arriver et l'en avertie « tu veux jouir ma compagne.

- Oui major  
>- Demande comme il se doit alors<p>

-je veux que vous…hum… je…  
>- Je ne comprends pas Bella que veux-tu ?<br>- Que vous… me fassiez jouir… oh mon Dieu.  
>- Et comment ?<br>- Avec votre sexe bien dur major  
>- Soit mais, je veux que tu attendes ma libération avant de jouir, peux-tu le faire pour moi ma compagne ?<br>- …. Oui… major »

Le petit général se déchaine alors plus intensément en moi, alors que je ne pensais même pas cela possible, je prends conscience de la retenue de jasper et à chaque fois que j'ai failli jouir ça m'a permis de tenir, je devais cela à mon mari, une libération comme il le désire. Après quelques poussés de plus du petit général, la jouissance du major déclencha la mienne.

Pov Jasper

Elle s'est rendormie et j'ai reporté à cette après-midi notre rendez-vous avec l'avocat, elle est couverte de bleu et a la trace de ma morsure sur l'épaule, je sais qu'elle ne risque rien, car pour avoir transformé autant de vampire et avoir fait cette exercice sur beaucoup d'autre femme avant elle, j'avais appris à boire sans tué ou transmettre mon venin. Si elle n'est pas en état de bougé, je reculerai encore un peu la rencontre. J'aime Bella de plus en plus chaque jour et me déteste d'autant plus mais cette femme avait le pouvoir de me faire aimé, regretter et même d'être fou de jalousie de ce moi du passé. Je vais y travailler pour elle, il faut que j'apprenne à ne faire plus qu'un une seconde fois avec le major. Quelle ironie Bella lui accorde beaucoup plus de respect qu'à moi, j'ai ressenti cela dans chacune de ces réponses, moi qui aurais pensé qu'elle trouverait ça étrange de devoir ainsi vous voyez son mari, c'était un de mes petits fantasmes ou plutôt une chose que j'aime entendre pendant que je prends une femme et ma Bella semblent raffolé de ces petits jeux de rôles du dominant et de la soumise.

* * *

><p>Alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le testament de Renée ?<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Un peu de vous trois**

Le réveil de Bella fut des plus doux, cela faisait quelque jour qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormi. Il faut dire que son tendre époux ou plutôt ce bon vieux major l'avait épuisé, elle avait pendant un court instant eut le sentiment que Jasper avait fait la paix avec lui-même, elle espérait juste que ce n'était pas un rêve, car l'idée de reprendre ce qu'il avait arrêté la veille effleurait son esprit.

Une fois réveiller elle chercha Jasper des yeux mais ne le trouva pas, elle décida de ce lever et se dirigeait vers la porte mais, à peine avait-elle touché la poignée de leur chambre qu'elle c'était retrouvé à nouveau dans le lit des coussins dans le dos en position assisse, un plateau sur les jambes.

Bella remise du choc observa son mari et eut le souffle coupé, elle commençait à penser que Jasper devenait de plus en plus beau tous les jours et un petit rire lui échappa quand elle vit la coupe de cheveux de celui-ci.

« Est ce que je peux savoir ce qui te faire rire ? Bella fit non de la tête

Eh bien il va falloir que je te fasse parler dit-il après un sourire. Il se mit à la chatouiller et elle finit par lui dire que c'était à cause de ces cheveux.

La faute à qui femme.

Ce n'est pas ma faute bébé. »

Ils s'observaient l'un et l'autre remercions le destin de les avoir réunies, sentons soudain que leur humeur changer pour quelque chose de plus intime, Jasper cru bon de la transporter sous la douche malgré ces plaintes pour qu'elle puisse se laver, et ainsi déjeuner car il ne pouvait se permettre de reculer encore une fois le rendez avec l'avocat.

Une fois sortie du logement leur sensation de flotter sur un nuage disparu, la raison de leur venue revenant soudain dans leur esprit, Jasper aurait préféré ne pas continuer mais il savait que c'était important pour Bella. Il lui prit tout simplement la met pour lui communiquer du courage et son amour ceux à quoi Bella lui répondit par de la gratitude, pas besoin de parler tout était dit.

L'avocat les accueilli avec chaleur bien que l'expression de son visage devînt très vite plus grave, une fois le couple installé, il parla des derniers événements et du déroulement de leur entretien, il apprit à Bella que Renée l'avait choisie comme tutrice pour son enfant au cas où il lui arrivait malheur, elle laissait aussi ces économies à l'enfant qui en bénéficiera à sa majorité.

Surprise Bella eu du mal à reprendre pieds, de quel enfant parlait cet homme sa mère n'avait rien dit dans sa lettre, ni dans ce fameux rêve. Puis elle regarda Jasper et si comme elle le pensait que l'accident de sa mère et Phil avait été provoqué cela veut dire qu'un enfant et si elle l'avait bien compris son petit frère était à bord, il serait sans doute un témoin. Elle fut soudainement toute joyeuse à l'idée d'avoir un frère après tout ce temps sa mère lui en donnait enfin un, même si ce n'est pas vraiment la rencontre qu'elle imaginait.

Elle demanda quel âge avait l'enfant, l'avocat lui dit que pour avoir la garde sa mère avait insisté pour que Bella soit mariée et qu'un des deux dans le couple est une situation stable, un logement adapté pour accueillir l'enfant, il informa Bella que l'enfant n'était qu'un nourrisson d'une semaine. Bella donna les informations relatives à sa situation et à son récent mariage puis une assistante sociale vint les chercher pour les emmener à l'enfant et s'occuper des formalités d'accueil et d'adoption. Ils se sont donc rendue ensemble l'hôpital pour rencontrer leur futur fils, Jasper était très silencieux mais Bella ne le remarqua pas, trop presser à l'idée de voir l'enfant, elle n'avait pas hésité à accepter les dernières volontés de sa mère oublions de demander son avais à son époux.

C'était un très beau bébé en bonne santé, le médecin leur expliqua que c'était un petit miracle qu'il soit vivant, ceux à quoi Bella a répondu « c'est de famille nous avons neuf vies » puis éclatons de rire le médecin les laissa devant la vitre, Bella se présentait déjà au bébé, lui a expliqué quel point ils avaient hâte de le prendre dans leurs bras et qu'il allait être le plus heureux des enfants, qu'il avait une grande famille qui serait très heureuse de le rencontrer. Jasper était allé quant à lui s'occuper de la paperasse, ne se sentons pas à son aise.

POV Jasper

Je me sentais de trop et tous ces papiers à remplir me donnaient l'occasion de me faufiler, je n'ai jamais pensé à fonder une famille et du jour au lendemain me voilà père. Comment un être tel que moi avait pu recevoir un tel cadeau, pourrais-je remplir ce rôle correctement.

Bella était un flot incessant d'émotion depuis ce matin mais ces dernières minutes, au moment où elle a vu son frère, enfin notre enfant. Elle n'était plus qu'amour et tendresse, je dirais même qu'une sorte de bouclier projetait son affection autour du petit.

L'assistante sociale m'a averti que l'enfant ne pouvait pas partir dans l'immédiat et que nous devrions prolonger notre voyage pour un mois afin qu'elle puisse observer notre comportement près de lui.

La journée passa sans que je n'aie pu m'approcher du bébé, j'avais peur de ce petit, oui moi le grand roi de la guerre. Bella avait pourtant tout essayé pour le mettre dans mes bras, mais je n'avais pas cédé à son plus grand malheur, elle m'avait même défendu auprès du petit, lui disant que j'étais juste timide, j'avais vraiment épousé une femme adorable.

« Jasper ce n'est pas la petite bête qui va manger la grosse quand même ?

Je préfère attendre Bella…

Il n'a pas de prénom ni de nom notre petit chéri, regarde son bracelet.

Trouve lui en un.

Jasper ne dit pas ça comme si tu parlais d'un animal !

…. Pardon.

Pour la peine à toi de le faire, je n'ai rien qui me viens, trouve lui un prénom qui irait bien avec Hale Withlock.

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, j'ai proposé un prénom spontanément, il irait très bien Charlie Hale Withlock, il sonnait très bien.

Merci bébé c'est un très beau choix.

Je me suis dit qu'il était déjà une partie de Renée et Phil et qu'il ne te manquait plus que Charlie.

Il sera les trois personnes les plus importantes de ma vie à lui tout seul, merci. »

Ce simple remerciement me remplit d'une joie intense, je n'étais peut-être pas encore un bon père, mais j'avais la sensation quand on que marie, je commençais à m'améliorer.

Pov Bella

C'était l'heure de partir, demain matin nous reviendrons chercher Charlie, Jasper m'a avertie qu'il avait prolongé la location. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à le lâcher et surtout à le mettre dans les bras de Jasper, mon tendre marie à me semble-t-il beaucoup de mal avec les bébés.

Une fois à la maison, jasper est ressortie acheter les objets berceau, table à langer etc… dont aura besoin Charlie pour le moi, pendant ce temps j'ai choisi la chambre à côté de la nôtre pour un brin de ménage, le soir venu j'ai eu énormément de mal à trouver le sommeil, je pensais a ces petites main, son visage tout rond, ces yeux si vif. Jasper devait en avoir marre de me voir comme ça mais au moins il a eu la gentillesse de ne pas relever la chose, quoi que c'est « tu devrais dormir » devait signifier, tu m'épuises.

Le lendemain matin j'étais debout à neuf heures mais aucun signe du major, son téléphone aussi était aux abonnés absents, il est revenue vers treize heures avec des paquets de couche, des vêtements et des baskets et des chaussures miniatures, biberon, stérilisateur et plein d'autres petite chose.

« Tu as dévalisé combien de boutique, on reste qu'un mois tu sais ?

Deux ou trois mais ne t'inquiète pas les vendeuses mon bien conseiller, j'ai même le l'Ondo, une poussette, un siège auto…

C'est ce que je disais, on ait là qu'un mois, mais j'avoue que tu a fait un très bon boulot papa !

…

Je sais que tu as peur de mal faire les choses, mais rien que le fait que tu t'inquiètes déjà de son bien-être, prouve que tu prends déjà ton rôle à cœur, ça viendra doucement, tu verras. C'est ça être parent, constamment se remettre en question quand il s'agit de prendre une décision pour son enfant.

Rappel moi qui a un pouvoir l'empathie ici me dit-il embarrassé »

Après avoir tout rangé et installé ce qui devait l'être dans la chambre, Jasper a mis le siège auto dans la voiture puis nous sommes partie rejoindre notre fils, je suis certaine qu'il m'a reconnue même si jasper a ri de moi quand je lui ai dit. Mais bon je lui ai pardonné quand il a porté Charlie, pour lui dire que sa maman était déjà amoureuse de lui et qu'il était triste qu'elle n'accorde de l'attention qu'à lui.

« Ne te marie pas mon fils, les femmes te briseront toujours le cœur pour un autre, surtout si c'est toi-même même qui créais ton rival. Puis il a eu un fou rire en voyons ma tête.

Les femmes aussi peuvent dire la même chose alors ai-je rétorqué »

Pendant que je faisais la moue en leur tournant le dos, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil vers eux. J'ai été émue immédiatement par leur premier contact, c'était doux et maladroit en même temps, Jasper évitait de le coller à lui pour qu'il n'est pas froid et le petit semblait si calme et tellement à sa place dans ces bras que je ne pus retenir quelque larme de couler.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à l'annoncer au reste de la famille.

Pov Normal

À peine la porte de la maison franchit, notre jeune couple fraichement parent, surtout Jasper a pu prendre conscience de son rôle de parent de façon assez dégoutant. Car Monsieur Charlie avait fait dans sa couche, donc pendant que super papa changeait sa couche et que super maman faisait son biberon dans la cuisine Charlie repassa a l'attaque, au moment où Jasper s'apprêtait à refermer sa nouvelle couche il lui urina dessus à grand jet vampire ou pas, il avait tellement été surpris, qu'il n'avait rien n'éviter, ivre de rire ne comprenons pas la situation ni le danger face à lui, Charlie observa son père. Bella le trouvons lent, vins les rejoindre dans la chambre, la tête de Jasper était si sidérante qu'elle rit à gorge déployée.

Une fois bébé propre, son biberon donné et qu'il fut endormi dans son transat, ils prirent le combiné pour appeler la maison et annoncer la nouvelle.

Bella se remettait encore du choc, son major déstabilisé par un bébé, ce début de la vie à trois promettait d'être amusant.

Le téléphone sonna une fois puis la voix de Carlisle s'éleva à l'autre bout.

« Peux-tu mettre le haut-parleur papa lui dit Jasper?

Bien sûr fils, comment vous portez vous tous les deux ?

Très bien répondit Bella, on ne pouvait pas rêvez mieux comme surprise.

Qu'est-ce que c'est alors demanda un Emmet très curieux ?

Bella et jasper en tout d'abord expliquer leur visite chez l'avocat puis en donner une réponse à la question d'Emmet.

- Tout le monde Bella et moi, n'allons pas revenir seul de notre voyage et nous restons un mois de plus

- …

- Disons que Renée, nous a laissé un beau cadeau à enchaîner Bella face à leur silence.

- Quel genre s'éleva soudain la voix de Rosalie et Esmée terriblement enthousiaste.

- Un cadeau qui pleure, qui porte des couches et qui ressemble à un mini-pouce dit Bella avant de rire

- …

- Ce que Bella veut dire c'est que nous avons adopté un bébé ! »

Après le choc passé ils parlèrent tous en même temps, demandons à qui il ressemblait, combien de mois il avait etc.… Esmée et Rosalie, les averties qu'elles s'occuperont de la chambre de Charlie, Emmet et Carlisle proposent de rajouter une aile à la maison en Alaska juste pour eux trois, voyons l'excitation générale de tous Jasper et Bella ne purent que dire oui à toute leur demande, heureux que l'arrivée de Charlie est reformé la famille comme avant, malgré l'absence d'Edward et Alice.

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'ai eu du mal à le sortir celui-ci, grosse panne d'inspiration puis une fois partie, il s'est écrit tout seul. Hâte d'avoir votre avis sur ce nouveau chapitre<strong>


End file.
